An End and a Beginning
by Nandelin
Summary: The alarm clock rung, Kagome jerked awake. Where was she? Where was Inu Yasha? Then it all came rushing back to her, she stifled a sob. Dead. He was dead. They were all dead. She could feel the weight of the completed Shikon no Tama on her throat
1. An End and a Beginning

**** I do not own Inu Yasha or claim any rights to it in any way. ****  
  
An End and a Beginning  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The alarm clock rung, Kagome jerked awake. Where was she? Where was Inu  
  
Yasha? Then it all came rushing back to her, and she stifled a sob. Dead. He was dead.  
  
They were all dead. She could feel the weight of the completed Shikon no Tama on her  
  
throat. A reminder of she had, and what she had lost. Sango, Miroku, Shippou..Tears  
  
leaked out of her eyes. They had defeated Naraku, but Inu Yasha was hurt. He was lying  
  
on the ground, and as Kagome ran to him, silent deadly arrows flew out of the darkness.  
  
First Sango, then Miroku, they had died in each others arms. Shippou had cried out and  
  
ran to them. Another arrow hissed, and the little kitsune fell, feet from Sango and  
  
Miroku.  
  
Kikyo stepped out of the darkness, between her and Inu Yasha. Her arrow  
  
pointed at Kagome. She let if fly. It hit Kagome's right shoulder. Kagome fell to the  
  
ground, clutching her shoulder. "A long time ago," Kikyo began, in a soft dangerous  
  
voice, "I realized it was not Inu Yasha I hated. It was you." She regarded Kagome  
  
coldly, "I could kill you, but this is much better. It's better for you to suffer, than die."  
  
She smiled, "Your friends are dead." She bent down and pulled the Shikon no Tama off  
  
Naraku's corpse and put its chain around her neck, "The Shikon no Tama is mine," she  
  
gathered the unconscious hanyou in her arms, "and I'm taking Inu Yasha to hell with  
  
me." In a swirl of dark energy, she opened the gate to hell. "With the Shikon no Tama I  
  
can bind him to me for eternity. You will never have him. He is mine."  
  
Something was not right. Inu Yasha forced his eyes to open. The Shikon no  
  
Tama glinted above him and the person who wore it held him in her arms. But it was not  
  
Kagome, it was Kikyo. He felt his body shift, then start to sink, like he was being sucked  
  
away. NO! Kikyo was taking him to hell. NO! He couldn't leave Kagome. He heard  
  
Kikyo shout, "With the Shikon no Tama I can bind him to me for eternity. You will  
  
never have him." He looked over to where she shouted, through the swirling energy he  
  
could see Kagome, an arrow stuck out of her shoulder. NO! KAGOME! His mind  
  
screamed, but no words came out. His body would not move. NO! This can't be. There  
  
was not way he could stop Kikyo from taking him. The Shikon no Tama glowed slightly,  
  
as if beckoning to him. Kikyo was not paying attention. She was laughing as fast as she  
  
could draw breath. Perhaps it was his love for Kagome that he found the strength, or  
  
perhaps the Shikon no Tama it's self lent him the power, or maybe both, but Inu Yasha  
  
managed to raise his hand and rip the Jewel from Kikyo's neck. He flung it toward  
  
Kagome, "I LOVE YOU KAGOME!" He shouted above Kikyo's screams of rage, as  
  
they were both sucked to hell and the gate closed. His last thought was of Kagome; if  
  
only there was a way.if only..  
  
Kagome lay on her bed, reliving the moment. She had screamed his name as he  
  
disappeared. The next thing she knew she was in the hut with Kaede leaning over her,  
  
changing the bandages on her wounds. Kagome lay their listening to Kaede; Miroku and  
  
Sango had already been laid to rest. Kagome wore the Shikon no tama around her neck.  
  
Kirra curled up next to her. At least Kikyo had not seen her, Kagome thought, glad of the  
  
youki cat's presence.  
  
"I can't stay here, Kaede."  
  
"I understand child."  
  
She looked at the small bundle that lay on the next bed, Shippou. "Is he going to  
  
be alright?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, luckily he's tougher than he looks. The arrow missed his heart. He will be  
  
ok in a few days. I'm sorry nothing could be done about Miroku or Sango."  
  
"I want to thank you for everything you have done for me," Standing up she  
  
placed the little cat next to Shippou. Will you tell him...," She faltered.  
  
"Don't worry child. I will explain everything to him. He will understand."  
  
Kagome hugged Kaede, "Thank You," she said, "For everything."  
  
She gathered up the things she wanted, to remember her fallen friends with,  
  
Miroku's Shakujou, Sango's Hiraikotsu, and Tessaiga. Kaede had recovered Tetseiga  
  
from Naraku's dead body. Kagome hugged Kaede one last time, then taking a breath;  
  
she jumped into the well.  
  
  
  
"How is you shoulder Kagome?" Her mother said.  
  
"Much better Mom thanks." Well, there are advantages to being a Miko, Kagome  
  
thought. Most people would not be able to use their shoulder for a very long time, if ever  
  
again, after an arrow wound like that. But except for a little stiffness she was fine. The  
  
doctor had been amazed.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need another day or two before going to you new school,  
  
that was a nasty flu bug you caught."  
  
"No Mom, but thanks." Kagome had spent the summer recovering from the  
  
wound, then right before she was supposed to start high school; she got sick, with the flu.  
  
Ironic huh, Kagome thought, all that time I pretended to be sick, and now when I finally  
  
don't have to pretend anymore, I get sick.  
  
Somehow, even though she had spent so much time in the feudal period she had  
  
managed to get into a very good secondary school. Her math scores weren't that great,  
  
but her history and creative writing scores attracted the school board. They had been  
  
impressed by her writing about the feudal era. The lead history teacher specialized in that  
  
period in history, and he had never seen a student who was so knowledgeable before. He  
  
had said when he read her stories and papers, he felt like he was there. So Kagome had  
  
been accepted.  
  
Kagome sat on the bench waiting for the bus that would take her to her new  
  
school. She wondered what it was going to be like. She would not have any friends, as  
  
Yuah, Erri and Ayumi had gone to a different school. Ah well, at least she didn't have to  
  
worry about them asking her about Inu Yasha. A tear slid down her cheek, she didn't  
  
know if she could stand anyone bringing him up right now.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked up at the notice posted on the bulletin board. The first meeting of  
  
the archery club was today, after school. Her mother had been encouraging her to join a  
  
club or find some sort of activity to do after school. Now that she was no longer  
  
traveling back in time every chance she got, she had a lot of free time on her hands. She  
  
supposed her mother was right. It wouldn't do her any good to mope around the house  
  
all day after school.  
  
"Are you coming to the archery club today after school?" A familiar voice broke  
  
Kagome out of her memories and she spun around. There standing in front of her was  
  
Sango. She had on a school uniform, and carried a back pack like any other student. But  
  
it was definitely Sango.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
Sango smiled, "And you must be Kagome?"  
  
"You know me?"  
  
"No silly, it's on you name tag, Higurashi Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango's name tag, it said, Hayashi, Sango.  
  
Sango smiled, "You're an odd one. You must be the new student. I heard you  
  
were sick at the start of school. I still have all my old notes from last year if you'd like to  
  
borrow them to catch up."  
  
Kagome stared at Sango. This must be Sango's reincarnation. She looked like  
  
Sango, acted like Sango, but did not have the memories. Kagome smiled. "I would love  
  
that. Sorry about before, you just reminded me of someone I once knew."  
  
"Someone you knew? With my name as well, huh. Wow, freaky. Come on I'll  
  
show you around."  
  
"Hey, who's your friend Sango?" Another familiar voice sounded across the  
  
court yard. Slowly Kagome turned. It was Miroku. He was also in a school uniform, but  
  
there was not doubt it was Miroku.  
  
"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" Miroku said eyeing Kagome."  
  
She held out her hand, "You are Miroku, my name is Kagome."  
  
Miroku looked at her stunned, "How did you know?"  
  
"It's ." Kagome was going to say it's on your name tag, but she noticed he  
  
wasn't wearing one. "It's. Ah.Lucky guess."  
  
"Wow, you must be physic or something." He moved closer in an action that  
  
Kagome was long familiar with. She easily side stepped his wandering hands, and then  
  
with a twinkle in her eye, she said, "And no, I won't bear your child."  
  
Miroku stared at Kagome, mouth open with surprise. Sango broke out laughing,  
  
"Wow either she really is physic, or she has already been warned about you." Come on  
  
Kagome, we've got about 10 minuets before the bell rings, I'll show you where your first  
  
class is." And she pulled Kagome away, leaving a gapping Miroku behind.  
  
"Here we are. Good luck in your classes today. I look forward to seeing you at  
  
practice." Sango waved at Kagome as she sped off to her own class. Kagome waved  
  
back. It was great to see Sango and Miroku again, even if they didn't remember her.  
  
Kagome kept glancing around. If Miroku and Sango were back, she thought, feeling a  
  
lump in her throat, what about Inu Yasha.  
  
  
  
"That is a very fine bow you have."  
  
Kagome had just released an arrow and it had hit the close to the center of the  
  
target. A chill ran up her spine. That voice! The last time she had heard it was the last  
  
time she had seen Inu Yasha. She tried to swallow, but her mouth felt like an old dry  
  
leaf. She lowered her bow and slowly turned around. She stared into apathetic brown  
  
eyes. Her own eyes widened. How.how could Kikyou be here? If she was Kikyou's  
  
reincarnation, then how could Kikyou be here in this time? "Arigato," she managed to  
  
say.  
  
Kikyou raised a finely shaped eyebrow at this girl's odd behavior. "It looks to  
  
have been made by a very fine craftsman," she looked closer at the bow, "though I do not  
  
recognize what kind of wood it is made of. Where did you get it?"  
  
"It was a gift."  
  
"Someone must prize you greatly to give you a gift such as this."  
  
Kagome's remembered the day Inu Yasha had given her the bow. "This is the  
  
third bow that I've broken; I just can't seem to keep them in one piece." The gang sat in  
  
Kaede's hut, a pot of stew bubbled happily on the fire, as Kagome examined her broken  
  
weapon.  
  
Myoga jumped on the splintered wood, and examined it, "Hmmmmm, These  
  
bows are made of ordinary wood, I am not surprised that they keep breaking."  
  
"Why is that?" Sango said leaning closer to look at the broken bow.  
  
"When Kagome shoots, she channels her energy through the bow and the arrow.  
  
This can put amazing strain on the weapon. After a while the bow can't handle it, and  
  
snaps."  
  
"So what should I do?"  
  
"Well, I would subject keeping two bows, for when one breaks you will have a  
  
back up."  
  
"Keh, just what she needs more luggage," Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Well if you can think of a something better, I'm all ears," Kagome shot back.  
  
Inu Yasha stood up and stretched, "Maybe I will," he said, then stalked out of the  
  
hut.  
  
Kagome glared after the departing hanyou, and then stood up, "I'm going to go  
  
home for a few days. I've got some tests." Grabbing her bag, Kagome stalked after Inu  
  
Yasha. Kagome kept waiting for Inu Yasha to jump out at her and demand that she stay,  
  
but she didn't see any sign of him. "I wonder where he went to?" she whispered to  
  
herself, then jumped in the well.  
  
When she got back three days later He was sitting in a tree waiting for her.  
  
"Here," he said jumping down and thrusting a long cloth wrapped bundle at her, "Maybe  
  
you won't break this one."  
  
Kagome took the bundle and pulled back the cloth. Smooth wood, slightly warm  
  
met her fingers. Kagome held up the bow and examined it from tip to tip. It was a rich  
  
mahogany color, with small elegant flourishes on either end. A strange script was etched  
  
along the side, and the grip fit Kagome's had perfectly. It was also lighter than any bow  
  
she had ever held. It felt like she was lifting a feather. "Inu Yasha! It's wonderful, I  
  
love it. Thank You."  
  
"Keh, It's nothing," he said, but he looked pleased at her reaction to his present,  
  
"I just didn't want to have to carry more stuff than you already have," he said picking up  
  
her yellow book bag and tossing it over his shoulder and started off. He paused looking  
  
over his shoulder at her, "Well are you coming, or have you forgotten that we still have  
  
shards to find?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome said to Kikyou remembering the pleased way Inu Yasha had  
  
looked at her that day, "I think he did."  
  
Kikyou's eyes coolly regarded the girl in front of her. There was something about  
  
her, something familiar. A memory tugged at the back of her mind, like an itch she  
  
couldn't reach. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she peered into Kagome's face. "You  
  
seem familiar," she said, "have we met before?"  
  
Kagome's face went even redder. "Nnn. No, I don't think so," she said.  
  
"Mmmm," Kikyou nodded slightly, but did not look entirely convinced. Her  
  
eye's scanned down the clip board she was holding. "Higurashi Kagome," she read of  
  
the sheet, and then looked back up at Kagome.  
  
"Hai," Kagome said.  
  
"My name is Takahasi, Takahasi Kikyou. I am the president of the Archery  
  
club."  
  
  
  
Ok.. So what do you think? I have been working on this fan fiction for quite  
  
sometime. I was not planning to start posting chapters until it was completely finished,  
  
but I find I need some inspiration. I want to warn everyone that there will probably be  
  
many spoilers along the way, especially episode 26 in the anime. I won't be able to  
  
update everyday, but it shouldn't be too long between updates. Feel free to e-mail me  
  
with any comments or questions or suggestions, and of course I love to read reviews. I'm  
  
not really happy with the title, so if anyone can think of one they think fits better, please  
  
let me know.  
  
And I also want to thank everyone who reviewed my other stories:  
  
"Sesshoumaru's Thought's on Rin," and the "Cherry Blossom Dance." Elena~sun,  
  
Dannigirl, LilFilipinoGurl, GreaterBeast-Xellas, Dragonfly Angle (What a great pen  
  
name that is), Sagan Fox, Kaijuu-chan, Phoenix-dancer224, lauren, Neko, Akimura,  
  
Xtreme Nuisance, SylverAngel, Taea, Lauri, Hereiko Nakashima, noloc#, and Kitten  
  
Kisses. Hope I didn't miss anyone. Thanks for taking the time to tell me what you  
  
though about my stories.  
  
And I want to give a special thanks to SenTaro-Taisensei for his encouraging e-  
  
mails, and reviews. You got me thinking that maybe I should start working on this fic  
  
again, and start posting it as well. I look forward to hearing what you think of it.  
  
One more quick note, I am having a hard time with getting the formatting correct.  
  
When I upload my story, it gets a bit jumbled. Not all the paragraphs indent, and I have a  
  
problem with the spacing. If you know how to fix this, could you let me know. 


	2. Kagome meets Inu Yasha

*****Nope.. Still don't own Inu Yasha*****  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Sango!" Kagome waved at Sango across the court yard of the school.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango waved back.  
  
Kagome ran over to her friend.  
  
Both girls unwrapped their lunches and began eating.  
  
"Yah know," Sango said, looking at Kagome a bit shyly, "I hope you don't think I'm being to bold or weird for saying this.but I feel like I've met you before. I mean before yesterday"  
  
Kagome smiled, pleased that her friend remembered her, "I know what you mean." She winked.  
  
Sango smiled. "Oh look, there's Miroku!" She was looking over Kagome's shoulder, and waved to someone behind her.  
  
Kagome turned around and her heart caught in her throat. Miroku was walking their way, but that's not who she was looking at. Next to him, wearing a school uniform was a tall boy with silver hair, and gold eyes.  
  
"And Yasha is with him!" Hey guys come over here and meet Kagome.  
  
"Inu.. Yasha?" She whispered. She spoke so quietly that Sango and Miroku had not heard her, but by the surprised look on Inu Yasha's, he had. Apparently reincarnation had not affected his hearing.  
  
"Kagome, you have already met Miroku, and this is Yasha. Yasha this is Kagome."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," she said bowing a bit awkwardly.  
  
Inu Yasha grunted, but he returned the bow.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at Kagome with eyes that went from curiosity to hostility to confusion. Kagome could only guess what was going through his mind. Miroku and Sango were so wrapped up in each other they hadn't noticed. Inu Yasha looked so much like he had before. The only real difference was the lack of dog ears.  
  
Although she was pleased to see Inu Yasha again, she felt slightly uncomfortable under his intense gaze. When the bell rang, she was glad for an excuse to leave.  
  
"See you at lunch," Sango called.  
  
"Yeah, save a seat for me." Kagome called back.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't say anything. But he watched Kagome until she was out of site.  
  
  
  
"Hey you."  
  
Kagome turned to the sound of the voice. School was done for the day and she was walking to the bus stop. Inu Yasha stepped from behind a tree, and grabbed her arm. He was wearing the blue pants and a linen shirt, but had taken off the navy jacket.  
  
"I want to talk to you." He pulled Kagome away from the side walk and into a more private part of the campus.  
  
Kagome gave a mental sigh, Inu Yasha hadn't changed much.  
  
He looked at Kagome fiercely, "How did you know that name?"  
  
"What name?" Kagome said.  
  
"You know what name I mean. When you saw me this morning you called me Inu-Yasha. How did you know that name? No one at school knows it. Not even the teachers."  
  
"Umm, lucky guess?"  
  
"Lucky guess my ass. Are you working for my grandfather?"  
  
Kagome blinked, "Your grandfather?"  
  
"Yeah, the piss poor bastard who gave me that name!"  
  
"Why would I be working for you grandfather?"  
  
"It would be something he would do, using a plant like you to spy on me."  
  
Kagome just stared at him. "Why in the world would anyone want to spy on you? And what's wrong with the name Inu Yasha? It's what you are, isn't it?"  
  
Inu Yasha went white. "I knew it," he hissed. "You are working for my grandfather. How else could you know something like that? Not even the servants know that."  
  
"I am not working for anyone," she hissed, "And I don't know who your grandfather is."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted, "We'll see." In an automatic, almost nervous gesture Inu Yasha tugged at his shirt collar, then unbuttoned the top two buttons. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw what the high necked uniform was concealing before, the prayer beads around Inu Yasha's neck. How.how could this be? If he was the reincarnation of Inu Yasha, then how could he still have the prayer beads?  
  
Inu Yasha saw her looking at him, then said, "What's that matter, never see a man's neck before. Damn I hate these shirts, they choke me." He then raised his head and sniffed. He turned around, and when Kagome looked to see what had caught his attention, she saw Kikyou standing on the sidewalk watching them. "Oi Kikyou," he called, "wait up." Then he turned and walked away.  
  
Kagome watched him go, a tear trailed down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away.  
  
  
  
Kikyou's eyes narrowed again, ever so slightly as she thought of what just happened. She was sitting with Yasha on a picnic table on the school grounds when he caught sight of Kagome walking. Telling her he would be right back he rushed off toward her. Kikyou watched him pull her aside into the bushes. Frowning she gathered her notes and walked over to find out what was going on. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but they looked like they were fighting. A soft breeze blew past her toward the couple and Yasha turned to see her.  
  
She glanced up at him as he walked beside her. He had come right over when he saw her watching them, but something about seeing the two of them together made her want to scream.  
  
"Do you know that girl?" she asked looking up at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Huh." Inu Yasha's eyes refocused as he looked at her, "I'm sorry. what did you say?"  
  
"I asked if you knew that girl," Kikyou asked again feeling slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh her," he snorted, "not really, I just had something I needed to ask her."  
  
Kikyou nodded, "I see."  
  
They walked on in silence. Kikyou could tell that Yasha's thoughts were a million miles away, and she had a pretty good idea where they were ending up. Her eyes narrowed some more as she thought of Kagome. Kikyou hardly knew the girl, but she could already tell Kagome was going to get in her way.  
  
  
  
"I DON'T NEED AN APPOINTMENT!" Inu Yasha yelled at the hapless secretary, "YOU TELL THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF.."  
  
"Is there a problem?" A silky voice denude off all emotion floated in the office.  
  
Inu Yasha rounded on his grandfather. "I'LL SAY THE HELL THERE IS!"  
  
"Mikino, hold all my calls please. I need to talk to my grandson." Inu Yasha stalked into his office. "Next time he comes in, buzz me immediately." The secretary nodded.  
  
The office was very large and opulent. Two walls were devoted entirely to windows and from this high up you could see all of Tokyo stretching out before you. There was a large ebony desk, several chairs and plants and well as a very angry boy who was pacing back and forth. "Is there a reason you were yelling at my secretary, or were you just in a bad mood, and had to take it out on someone?" He asked.  
  
"Who the hell is she?"  
  
Inu Yasha's grandfather blinked, "Who is who?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. The girl who looks like Kikyou. The girl who knew my name was Inu Yasha. The girl who knew I was a dog youki? If you hired her to spy on me.."  
  
Slight amusement showed on Inu Yasha's grandfather's face. "I assure you; I hired no one like that."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted, "Like I'd believe anything you say. I know you don't like me being around Kikyou, you have made that perfectly clear, but I never thought you would stoop so low as to hire someone to try and get me away from her. Stay out of my life. I mean it Grandfather." Then he stormed out of the office.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to the windows and looked out a Tokyo. He had been shocked when Inu Yasha had shown up a few months ago, out of the blue. It was a mystery where exactly he came from. Sesshoumaru had been walking in the garden, when he caught his brother's scent. Following it, he found him unconscious, in a stand of trees. The boy had not remembered anything of what happened to him. Of his past, or of who he was. It had not difficult to implant false memories of growing up in this time period, and of him being his grandfather instead of his brother. His brother had obviously been though a lot, and would not remember his past until he was good and ready to. Until then, it seemed best to make sure he was able to fit in to this world.  
  
He had also been a little surprised, and concerned when Inu Yasha had started to hang around the reincarnation of the very one who had sucked him into hell in the first place. Maybe more of Inu Yasha's old friends had been reincarnated as well. This was worth checking out, especially if one had retained the memories of her past life. He buzzed his secretary, "Mikino, I need you to find some information for me."  
  
  
  
Ok, what did you think of the second chapter. I haven't gotten any reviews for the first chapter yet, *pout* but then again, it hasn't been up very long. But I have gotten over 30 hits for it. (*grin* Gotta love the enhanced stats.) So I at least know that it is being read. I will be doing most of my updating on the weekends, as that is when I have time. I really want to hear what people think of my writing.  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Nandelin 


	3. Not a reincarnation

Sesshoumaru watched the girl walk by. She did look like Inu Yasha's old bitch. She may very well be the reincarnation of Kagome. He spoke into the phone that connected him to the driver, "Pull up to that girl," he ordered.  
  
Kagome watched with a little alarm when a black stretch limousine pulled up next to her. The window rolled down and she found herself looking face to face with the last person she had ever expected to see, "Sesshoumaru!" She hissed.  
  
Surprise flickered for a brief moment on the Youkai's face. This wasn't Kagome's reincarnation. This was Kagome. "We need to talk. Get in."  
  
"What do we have to talk about?!"  
  
"My," he paused, "grandson accused me of hiring you to spy on him."  
  
"Grandson?" Kagome looked confused, "you don't mean Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yes, that is who I mean. Now, please get in. I will not hurt you," he said.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I give you my word."  
  
Kagome opened the door and slid in. The leather seats were divine, butter soft fine leather, but she hardly noticed as she stared at the inu- youki in front of her.  
  
When she had settled herself Sesshoumaru asked her, "How are you still living? When Inu Yasha told me of a girl who knew who and what he was, I expected to find a reincarnation who remembered some of her past life. But you are not a reincarnation. You are the same girl from all those years ago."  
  
Kagome looked up into Sesshoumaru's face. He looked exactly like she remembered him; proud, arrogant, with a cold beauty she had never seen anywhere else. She considered the youki for a moment, then decided that it really didn't matter anymore if he knew about the well. After all, it was already over and done with. Besides, no one could use it except her, and maybe Inu Yasha, she added. She didn't even know if it still worked. She had not tried to use it since she last came back.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose slightly, as she told him about the bone eaters well. "That would explain a great deal," was all he said when she finished.  
  
"Now, tell me how Inu Yasha became your grandson."  
  
"He is not technically my grandson. I found him a few months ago, in a stand of trees on my estate. I do not know how he came to be in this world. He had no memory of his past. I thought it best to give him something to remember and cling to, until he is ready to remember what happened to him. It was not hard to implant false memories. As far as he knows, I am his grandfather."  
  
"Why would you care, I thought you hated Inu Yasha?"  
  
"He is family, regardless of my feelings toward him," Sesshoumaru regarded Kagome with cool eyes for a moment, "Rin will want to contact you, she speaks of you often, and will be delighted when I inform her that you are here."  
  
"Rin?" Kagome said, "You don't mean to tell me Rin is still alive. She was human, how can she still be alive?"  
  
"Tenseiga had some abilities that even this Sesshoumaru was not aware of. Now that I have some questions answered, you may leave. I trust you will not bandy about what you know about my family. I would not like for people to know that we are youkai. It would not be acceptable in this world."  
  
Kagome nodded, and stepped out of the vehicle.  
  
"Take this," Sesshoumaru extended an elegant hand out of the limousine window, a small white square card in his fingers.  
  
Kagome took the card from Sesshoumaru with both of her hands and looked at it. In embossed gold leaf was a number, no name, no address just a number.  
  
"If you need to contact me, you may do so," Sesshoumaru said, "I do want Inu Yasha to be happy. He will not be happy with Kikyou," Sesshoumaru raised his eyes to meet Kagome's, "but I think he would be happy with you." Then the limo pulled away, and Kagome watched it until it moved out of site.  
  
  
  
I want to thank everyone who sent me reviews!  
  
Silver Dragon 2488, Thanks for the tips, I have seen so many different spellings for translated words. I think I like the spelling youkai, more than youki. It has a better flavor to it. ( How is my descriptive stuff? I am looking for a balance of giving descriptions, and getting to the point and on with the story. I have a tendency to be a bit of a minimalist. Your reviews were really helpful.  
  
AmimeGirl. *GRIN* Thanks.  
  
small fry. I hope this chapter answered a few of you questions. *grin*  
  
Elianora. I will update as much as I can. I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Lavande. I'm happy that you're enjoying this story. Ummmm. I don't mean to sound silly, but what does a/u mean?  
  
Arianna. Here you go, it's not very long, but it is an update.  
  
I know that this update is not very long, but it is an important one. I am pleased to announce that I have an ending to this story. I am going to be re-writing a ton of chapters that I already have written. (Don't worry, I'm not re-writing any that I have already posted) I really like where this story is taking me, and I hope every one else likes it too. Please review. Your reviews really make my day, and inspire me. The more I get the more I want to get the next update out. 


	4. Someone's getting flowers

Sango and Miroku sat next to Kagome. It was a fine day, and most people were eating lunch out side. Kagome had brought a blanket, and had spread it out on a nice sunny patch of grass. She munched her rice balls contentedly. It felt almost like it had before, back in the feudal era. They had often had picnics like this then. The only people who were missing were Inu Yasha and Shippou. I wonder what ever happened to Shippou, she thought. She really missed the little kitsune.  
  
"Hey, look.. Someone's getting flowers," Miroku said, pointing out a delivery man who had just parked his scooter next to the curb. He was carrying a large bouquet of flowers.  
  
Sango's eyes took on a misty look. "Wow, I wish I would get flowers delivered to me at school," she sighed, then darted a quick look at Miroku.  
  
Miroku was not paying any attention; he was too busy staring at the delivery guy.  
  
The man stopped and talked to a teacher, who pointed in their direction. The driver bowed and started walking over to them. Kagome watched wide eyed as he came up to her, "Are you Higurashi Kagome?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"These are for you." He handed her a large bouquet of roses, each one a different color. "And there is also a card," He said handing it to her. "Please sign here," he said. After Kagome signed the clipboard, the delivery man bowed and walked back to his scooter.  
  
"Who are they from," Sango asked eagerly.  
  
Kagome opened the card. It was blank, except for a paw print.  
  
Miroku leaned over Kagome's shoulder, "Is that a dog's paw print?"  
  
"It looks more like a cats," Sango said.  
  
"No," Kagome said, "It's a foxes."  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome with astonishment, "How do you know that?"  
  
"I once knew a fox." She looked up blushing, "I mean I knew someone who had a fox." Did that mean Shippou was around? She looked around, almost expecting to see the little kitsune come racing out from the bushes and burry himself under her shirt, like he used to. But instead she met a pair of angry gold eyes.  
  
"Who gave you the weeds?" Without waiting for an answer he snatched the card from Kagome's hands.  
  
"May I have my card back, Yasha?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked closely at the card, turning it over. Then he tossed it back in her lap. "Huh, someone sends you flowers, and their too stupid to sign the damn card."  
  
"Oh Kagome, you have a secret admirer!" Sango sighed, her eyes going all big and teary, "How romantic."  
  
"Feh," Inu Yasha snorted, "How stupid."  
  
Miroku lauged, "Yasha wouldn't know romance if it reached up and bit him on the ass." He looked closely at the flowers. "Someone must like you a lot Kagome. These roses must have cost quite a lot," He counted them, "There's two dozen here, and wait a minuet.." He reached into the display, "what's this?" He pulled out a lollipop.  
  
It was the same type of lollipop that Kagome used to bring Shippou. The fox paw print, the lollipop. It had to be Shippou. Kagome let out a small cry of delight.  
  
"Kagome, do you know who sent these?" Sango asked, "Well," she prodded Kagome with a finger, "who sent them?"  
  
"I think it might be an old friend. Someone I knew a long time ago." Shippou! Was he still alive? She hardly dared to hope.  
  
Inu Yasha snorted again."  
  
Kagome just ignored him, and buried her face in the roses.  
  
  
  
"Did you hear, Kagome got flowers, and not just any flowers..two dozen roses."  
  
"I thought she got six dozen roses, and a huge box of candy."  
  
"I heard they were from a really rich boyfriend that she left behind, and he's trying to woo her back."  
  
"I bet there from Yasha. He seems to be hanging around her all the time.  
  
What a day, Kagome thought. Rumors flew around the school the rest of the day. Everywhere Kagome went people stared at her. Boys started noticing her, and girls looked at her with clear envy. She even caught Kikyo looking at her during archery practice, though she couldn't tell what she was thinking. Kagoem had stayed late to help her put the targets away. She was supposed to meet Miroku, Sango and Inu Yasha at the ice cream parlor after she was done.  
  
Kagome was walking to the bus stop to catch the next down town bus. She was meeting the gang for ice-cream. A large motorcycle rumbled up along side her. The guy who was riding it waved at her. He was dressed in a leather jacket over a white tee shirt and dark blue jeans. Using his heal, he pushed down the kickstand. Stoppoing, Kagome stared at him curiously, as the deep rumbling of the motorcycle stopped and the man, dismounted. When he took off his helmet, a long auburn hair ponytail tumbled down his back. He grinned at Kagome and she could see sharp fangs peaking out at her. A lollipop stick was poking out of the corner of his mouth. "Shippou?"  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou held his arms out and Kagome ran into them, hugging the kitsune for all he was worth.  
  
"OHMYGOD! I can't believe its you! It's really you."  
  
"I forgot how strong you were Kagome," Shippou laughed at the girl clung to his neck.  
  
Kagome took a step back and looked Shippou up and down, "You're all grown up! Look at you, you're so handsome."  
  
"You do look exactly like I remember you. Ah, Kagome," Shippou said hugging her again, "I've missed you."  
  
"How have you been? Have you been happy? What happened to you after I left?" Kagome's mouth stumbled over a million different questions.  
  
"Whoa, slow down. I can only answer one question at a time," Shippou said, laughing even more.  
  
"I missed you so much Shippou," Kagome said, then burst into tears.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou said, "what's the matter? Please don't cry." Shippou looked slightly panicked at he held the now sobbing girl. "I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
"It's not your fault," Kagome sniffed, "It's just that I'm so happy! First Sango and Miroku, then Inu Yasha, now you. I'M JUST SO HAPPY!" Then Kagome burst out in fresh sobs.  
  
Shippou pulled out a slightly dusty red handkerchief out of his pocket, and handed it to Kagome. She noisily blew her nose.  
  
After a few moments, in which Kagome managed to compose her self a little better, Shippou said, "Sesshoumaru told me about Inu Yasha, so I knew he was around, but what did you say about Sango and Miroku? There're not here are they, I thought they died."  
  
"Well, they did die, but they have been reincarnated, and they go to school with me and Inu Yasha," Kagome said, giving a huge sniff, then blew her nose one more time, before handing a very soggy handkerchief back to Shippou.  
  
"How much have they changed?" He asked, stuffing the sodden mass of red cloth in his jacket pocket.  
  
"Well, not a lot. Miroku is still a pervert, and Sango still gives him hell over it.." then she did a double take, "Wait a minuet. Did you say that you talked to Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Shippou nodded, "yeah, after you left it took me about two weeks before I could walk around again. About a month after that, Sesshoumaru turned up with Rin. Apparently Sesshoumaru decided that Rin needed a playmate, and since I needed a family he took me with them," Shippou paused and looked thoughtful, "though now that I think of it, Rin probably had more to do with that decision than Sesshoumaru. I think she was tired of only having Jaken to play with. Kaede let me go, I think it's because she knew Rin and I needed each other."  
  
"And have you had a good life, Shippou?"  
  
"The best, Kagome. The only thing that was missing was you. So after Sesshoumaru told me where you were, I had to send you a token of my affection."  
  
"You little beast," Kagome said laughing and playfully slapping Shippou on the arm, "You knew what kind of attention those flowers would get. Do you know the looks that I had to put up with today, carrying those around with me? Especially since no one knew who they were from?"  
  
"Shippou chuckled, "what good is it being a kitsune, if I can't stir up a little mischief now and then."  
  
"Speaking of being a kitsune," Kagome said, looking around at Shippou's backside, "Where's your tail?"  
  
"Kagome," Shippou said laughing, "I can go walking around Tokyo with a tail. I can only get away with my fangs because of modern dental bonding. Besides," he said puffing up a little, "the chicks dig them, they think fangs makes me look tough."  
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
"Hey, so do you want to go get something to eat, catch up on old times."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me; I'm supposed to meet Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha at the Ice Cream stand. I promised to treat them to ice cream." She looked at her watch, "Oh great, I'm gonna be late."  
  
"Well, hop on, I'll get you there," he said, tossing Kagome his helmet.  
  
Shippou kicked his motorcycle to life and Kagome climbed on back, "Oh, yeah," she shouted at Shippou over the revving of the engine, "when you see Inu Yasha, make sure to only call him Yasha, no one at school knows his other name."  
  
Shippou laughed; "Ready?" he called back to her. They roared away in a shower of rose petals.  
  
  
  
"What time did Kagome say she would be here?" Miroku asked. They sat at one of the outside tables on the upper deck at Mr. Amori's Ice Cream Parlor. The afternoon was a bright clear one, with very little smog, and they had a good view of the street and should be able to see when Kagome arrived.  
  
Sango consulted her watch, "She should be here soon. She just needed to help Kikyou put away the equipment. Have you decided what you want?"  
  
Miroku looked at Sango and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"If your hand moves one more centimeter closer, you'll have to use the ice cream to bring down the swelling."  
  
Miroku gave Sango his best innocent look, but he did move his hand away from forbidden areas.  
  
"Keh, stupid wench, I should have know she'd be late."  
  
"She's only a few minuets late, Yasha."  
  
Inu Yaha just snorted again.  
  
A loud rumbling made them all look up, and the watched a couple on a motorcycle pull up to the curb. The man had on a black leather jacket, no helmet, and sandy red hair, pulled back in a loose ponytail. The girl who sat behind him had a school uniform on and a yellow back pack. She clutched some, now very battered, roses. The gang watched in amazement as Kagome took off the black bike helmet and handed it to the stranger. She waved up to them. "Hi guys," she called, "Sorry I'm late. I ran into an old friend."  
  
She ran up the wooden stairs to the upper deck, pulling the strange man behind her. "Sango, Miroku, Yasha, this is Shipou. Shippou this is Sango, Miroku and, she paused, "Yasha." She smiled, pleased at the stunned expressions on her companions faces.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Shiippou bowed, "Kagome's told me so much about you."  
  
Miroku and Sango bowed back, but Inu Yasha said, "Funny, she hasn't told us a thing about you." He was looking hard at Shippou, as if he knew something about him the others didn't.  
  
"Yasha," Sango said, "don't be rude."  
  
Inu Yasha just snorted.  
  
"Oh that's ok. Kagome didn't know I was in town until just today. I'm afraid we got taking and that's why she's late."  
  
"Well we would have gotten here on time if you hadn't taken the scenic rout."  
  
Shippou grinned, showing off his sharp fangs, "I couldn't help myself. It's such a nice day for a ride."  
  
Sango and Miroku gasped, "My goodness, look at your teeth," Sango said, "Where did you get them done?"  
  
"Cool,' Miroku said.  
  
"There's a place in California that specializes in this type of dental bonding," Shippou lied smoothly.  
  
'They look so real!"  
  
Inu Yasha snorted again.  
  
"So who wants ice cream?" Kagome said. She got a resounding cry.  
  
Sango got a root beer float with blackberry ice cream. Inu Yasha got two scoops of chocolate ice cream on a sugar cone with rainbow sprinkles. Miroku got an extra thick strawberry shake with whipped cream. Kagome ordered two scoops of vanilla ice cream in a dish with hot fudge, and Shippou got a large banana split with chocolate, vanilla and cherry ice cream, chocolate sauce, nuts, rainbow sprinkles, extra whip cream and three cherries. Kagome went to pay, but Shippou beat her to it. "I gotta apologize for destroying your roses," he said, indicating the battered roses on the table.  
  
Kagome laughed, "They do look beaten up, don't they. Ah well. I guess I won't have to put them in water now."  
  
"That's ok; I'll get you some more. You'll have to tell me what color's you like. I wasn't sure, so I have them put in all different sorts."  
  
"You got her the flowers?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Inu Yasha looked very sullen.  
  
"What did the paw print mean?" Sango asked.  
  
"Ah..well.it's kinda a play on my last name. Kitsuen."  
  
"Kitsuen, a fox paw print. Oh that's perfect," Miroku said.  
  
"Oh, was he the friend you were talking about, the one who owned the fox?" Sango asked Kagome.  
  
"Um, yeah. That's right."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted again.  
  
They were all quiet while they ate their ice cream. "So, how do you know Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"She used to visit me when I was a kid. We were inseparable. She had to move away though. I really missed her, and I just found out where she moved to a few days ago. So I had to come look her up.  
  
Miroku grinned, "I bet you have some really good stories about when Kagome was young."  
  
"Oh a few," Shippou said, "would you like to hear some?"  
  
Kagome kicked Shippou under the table. He yelped. "What Shippou forgets is that I have lots of stories about him as well, and if he doesn't want them told he better keep his mouth shut."  
  
"Aww, Kagome," Miroku said, "your no fun."  
  
Kagome reached over and stole a cherry out of Shippou's banana split. "Hey," Shippou said and made a swipe at her, but Kagome was too quick for him, and popped the cherry, stem and all in her mouth.  
  
A few moments later she pulled the cherry stem out of her mouth. It had two knots in it. "No Miroku, I'm lots of fun."  
  
"How did you do that?" Both Miroku and Sango said. Everyone, including Inu Yasha looked surprised.  
  
"Nimble teeth," Kagome replied.  
  
Shippou laughed and hit his hand on the table, "Damn, I forgot how much fun you were Kagome."  
  
Then taking a cherry, he popped it in his mouth. After a few minuets, and many strange faces, Shippou pulled out his cherry stem. It had one knot in it. "That's harder than it looks."  
  
Miroku went up to the window and ordered a bowl of cherries. Everyone, but Inu Yasha, took a cherry and popped it into their mouths. Miroku spat a chewed up stem on the table. "How in the hell do you eat the cherry without chewing up the stem. Sango was also having difficulties. Though, after pulling the cherry off first and just putting just the stem in her mouth, she was able to get on knot in it. Shippou managed to knot another cherry stem, and Kagome repeated her fete, just to prove it wasn't a fluke.  
  
Inu Yasha, who was the only one who had not taken a cherry yet, reached out and plucked on with a very long stem out of the bowl. Popping it into his mouch he chewed it thoughtfully, then after a few moment, spat it on the table. I had three knots in it. Everyone looked surprised and Inu Yasha looked quite smug.  
  
Shippou said, "I guess In." then the caught himself, "Err.. Yasha has the most nimble teeth of all."  
  
Sango and Miroku, who had been to busy staring at the cherry stem, missed his slip, but Inu Yasha and Kagome didn't.  
  
  
  
I think I got that chapter just about how I wanted it. I hope you all like it. I am getting very excited about this story and am having a blast writing it. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! *Does happy review dance* I want to recommend a story, called "Cherry Stems," by JoIsBishMyoga, It was one of the first fan fiction stories that I ever read, and I really liked it. I was really psyched when I found it on this site. I wanted to pay tribute to it in this chapter because of my cherry stem scene. So how many of you out there can tie a cherry stem in a not with your mouth. *Raises hand* I CAN! I tried to add the link, but for some reason it would not let me. Ah well. I tried. Anyway, Enjoy!  
  
Elianora: Thanks!  
  
InuYasha's reincarnate: Thanks for the idea. I hope you like how I decided to explain why and how Inu Yasha came back.  
  
Clueless: *Grin*  
  
Taltos: I hope this update is soon enough. *grin*  
  
Bri2cool: I have sooo much more to write. *smile*  
  
ccstar: More is on the way!  
  
Kousagi-chan: I love to update. *smile*  
  
Miyuki-Chan: I hope this was long enough for you. *grin* I will defiantly check out you story. I usually check out all the people who send me signed reviews.sooner or later. *smile*  
  
ashley10034: Thanks so much.  
  
pinay935: Thanks pinay. Um.. I'm still trying to figure out what "AU" means. I really appreciate you suggestion to get more descriptive with their feelings. I am going to try. Let me know what you think.  
  
X: Thanks for the Japanese words. I know they will come in handy.  
  
Hope I didn't miss anyone. Thanks Everyone!  
  
Nandelin 


	5. Shippou and Inu Yasha have a little chat

I haven't said this lately..so... *I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA!* Ok. Nuf said, on with the story!  
  
Shippou pulled up to the house he owned, for when he wanted to stay near Tokyo. He had several houses like this, scattered all over the world. He owned places in France, England, America, China, Germany, Australia and South America. Shippou was fascinated by the modern world. He owned stock in many of Sesshoumaru's companies, and that gave him more than enough money to explore the world to his hearts content.  
  
The maid came to great him at the door. She was a youki herself. She wore a white silk yukata, decorated with a flying crane pattern that draped elegantly around her, almost to the floor. She had mostly human features, although feet like a birds peeked out from under the white silk, and a patch of bright red feathers adorned her black hair, which was swept up, emphasizing her pointed ears. Youki were still around, but had learned to keep a low profile.  
  
Stretching, Shippou let his illusion drop; his ears became pointy and his bushy tail once more appeared. Removing his leather boots and socks, he stretched his toes, and his human feet wavered and were replaced by almost dainty fox feet. Grinning, he wiggled his now furry toes. "Ah, that's much better."  
  
Flexing her bird like toes, the maid gave a little shudder. "I don't know how you go around in shoes like that Shippou-sama."  
  
"Oh, you get used to it after a while, though it feels really good to let my illusion drop after a long day," Shippou said. "I think would like to have tea in the rose garden tonight, oh and please bring two settings," he added.  
  
The maid nodded and turned to go ready the tea.  
  
Shippou shrugged off his leather jacket, leaving it on a chair in the entryway. It was warm out, and he wouldn't need it. The crushed rock path were raked every morning and afternoon, and Shippou left fox foot prints in the artful criss-cross pattern.  
  
A small cast iron patio table was nestled in a small clearing ringed by rose bushes; a square table lantern was lit on the table, casting wavering light in all directions. Settling himself in one of the two seats he smiled. It was a fine night, the crickets chirped, and a few moths fluttered around the lantern, drawn by the weak light. The maid brought the tea out; Shippou sat sipping the warm brew, savoring the subtle jasmine flavor. After a few minuets his sharp nose caught a scent that was not the tea, the roses or the fresh cut grass, that the gardeners had recently mowed. He smiled, "I've been waiting for you Inu Yasha, come sit, I'll pour you some tea."  
  
A very pissed off looking dog demon dropped out of a tree, landing silently on bare feet in the manicured grass, one knee touching the ground, and his hand held out to steady him. His ears had changed back into dog ears, and his fangs gleamed in the light from the lamp. He looked just like he had when Shippou had seen him last, except he was no longer wearing his fire rat kimono. Instead he had on a pair of old jeans, frayed around the ankles, and a black tee shirt. He stood up straight and demanded, "What does a youkai want with a human?"  
  
Shippou smiled pouring tea into a small bowl, "Why the same thing as a hanyou of course."  
  
Inu Yasha bristled.  
  
Shippou was quite enjoying himself. He had almost forgotten how much fun it was to annoy Inu Yasha. He glanced at his ears, "I noticed that you didn't have those today. Did Sesshoumaru teach you how to hide your more salient features?"  
  
"I should've known it," Inu Yasha sneered, "your working for Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I'm not working for Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Then how do you know him."  
  
"You might say I grew up with Rin."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted, "I don't believe you."  
  
"You don't believe that I grew up with Rin?"  
  
"I don't believe you aren't working for Grandfather."  
  
Shippou shrugged, "Ok, you don't believe me," then took another sip of tea.  
  
Inu Yasha looked surprised, "You're not denying it?"  
  
"Why should I deny it? You've already made up your mind, and it doesn't matter to me one bit what you think." Shippou poured tea into the second cup, its delicate steam rising into the night air, "You can sit down you know, I haven't poisoned the tea or anything."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted, but he did sit in the second chair, although he ignored the tea. They sat in silence for a few moments, Shippou taking small sips of tea, and Inu Yasha looking very grumpy, before Shippou spoke again, "Kagome means a lot to me, I don't want to see her get hurt again."  
  
"What do you mean hurt again? Did an old boyfriend dump her or something?"  
  
"Oh, she didn't have a boyfriend, not really. She did have someone she loved very much though. He loved her too, but didn't realize it until it was too late. He had another girl he cared for, besides Kagome, and he could never choose between the two."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted. "He sound's like a baka."  
  
Shippou laughed, "Oh he was." Then Shippou's eyes grew distant, "He meant a great deal to me as well. The other girl he cared for was very jealous of their love. I think she finally realized that he loved Kagome more than he had ever loved her, so she made it so Kagome could never have him. She killed him, while Kagome watched. Kagome had two other friends as well, she killed them too. She tried to kill me, and I'm sure she thought she had, but I survived. She could have killed Kagome, but she didn't. I remember lying there, unable to move or speak, and hearing her taunting Kagome. She didn't kill Kagome, because she wanted her to suffer. She took her friends and lover away from her and she wanted Kagome to live with that the rest of her life." A tear ran down Shippou's cheek, "Then Kagome left, she ran away. I vowed that if I ever found her again, I would do what I could to make her safe and happy."  
  
Inu Yasha sat there stunned. He noticed that Kagome often looked sad. He often saw her staring off in the distance, as if her mind was a million miles away, but he never guessed anything like this. He shifted restlessly in his seat, "I.I didn't know."  
  
"No one around here knows. I hope you keep this to yourself. I'm sure it's the last thing Kagome wants getting around school."  
  
"Why did you tell me?"  
  
"I told you because you need to know. If Kagome needs protecting, and I'm not around, someone needs to protect her."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Shippou gave Inu Yasha a piercing look, "Would you trust anyone else to keep her safe? Even me?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked uncomfortable for a moment; then changed the subject, "Why does she need protecting? What could possibly happen to her?" Inu Yasha asked. She's just a girl."  
  
Shippou sighed, "I would have thought you would have realized it by now. Kagome is more than just a girl, she's special."  
  
"How is she special?"  
  
Shippou looked hard at Inu Yasha, "are you a youkai or not? I would expect humans to not pick up on it, but you have abilities that they don't."  
  
Inu Yasha thought about it, maybe Shippou was right. There was something different about Kagome. There was something about her smell that he couldn't quite place. She also moved with a graceful power that he had never seen a human move with before.  
  
"Anyway, it's getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow. I have school in the morning."  
  
"School?" Inu Yasha looked confused.  
  
"Yeah, I signed up today. You're looking at the newest student of Sitoto high."  
  
"You go to school. Aren't you a bit too old to go to school? I know you're a full youki and all, and they tend to look young for just about ever, but if you did grow up with Rin you must be.." Inu Yasha paused for a moment, he knew Rin and his Grandfather were quite old, even though they didn't look it, but he had never stopped to think about exactly how old they actually were.  
  
"Ah you're never too old to learn something new," Shippou said grinning, "Besides, My ID says I'm 17. So anyway, now that we're gonna be class mates, can I borrow your notes; I really need to catch up. By the way, your tea is getting cold."  
  
Inu Yasha sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
"Did you see the new guy?"  
  
"Did you see his motorcycle?"  
  
"He is sooo Kawaii!"  
  
"I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend."  
  
Shippou had started his first day of school, and he was attracting a lot of attention. Girls were doubling back in the halls to get a second look at him, passing him in giggling hoards. Even most of the guys thought he was pretty cool, with his leather jacket and sharp teeth.  
  
"Shippou what are you doing here? And what on earth are you doing in a school uniform?" Kagome had heard about the new student, and she had come over to take a look for herself.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm a student. I've come to make myself a better and more learned person."  
  
Kagome looked at her friend, a teasing look in her eyes, "Aren't you a little old to be going to high school?"  
  
"Yah know Inu.I mean Yasha said the same thing. Why? Do I look that old?"  
  
"You know you don't, but you have to be over 500," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Really, I didn't think I looked a day over 300," Shippou teased. "Here check it out." He handed Kagome his driver's license.  
  
"It says your 17."  
  
"Yup. It's amazing what a little money can buy you." He winked at Kagome. "I felt the need to be around, just in case. Besides someone needs to keep an eye on our dear ol' Yasha." Shippou looked at his watch, "Hey we better get going; we don't want to be late for our first class."  
  
"Our first class?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know, I have every class you do? What a coincidence, huh."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Yeah right, coincidence."  
  
  
  
Shippou's motorcycle roared up to the Higurashi Shrine. "Do you want to come up for dinner? Mom always makes enough for an army."  
  
Shippou propped the bike up on the kick stand. "Sure, I'd love that. I always wanted to see where you lived, but could never get through the well."  
  
They walked up the steps together. Shippou stopped when he saw the god tree. He stood there, staring at it. "Is that the." he started to say, and then paused. The goshinboku, looked awesome standing by it's self in the middle of the neatly manicured lawn.  
  
Kagome came up beside him and put her arm around him, "Yes."  
  
The large tree swayed slightly in the breeze. "It looks the same, everything else around here looks so different, but it looks exactly how I remembered it."  
  
"It helps to remind me no matter how much things seem to change, that they really stay the same."  
  
Shippou laughed, "Yeah, Miroku, Sango and Inu Yasha, sure haven't changed much."  
  
"I just wonder how much Kikyou has changed."  
  
Shippou looked shocked, "Kikyou, what do you mean?"  
  
"You mean you didn't know?"  
  
"Know? Know what?"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Kikyou has been reincarnated, and she goes to school; the same school at the rest of us. The only time that I see her is usually archery practice, so I guess it's not all that strange that you haven't seen her, but I figured that Sesshoumaru would have let you know. He does know about her."  
  
"Kikyou is here, but how.I mean..how?" Shippou looked shocked, surprised and worried. "I thought you were her reincarnation. How can she be here? With you?"  
  
Kagome sighed, "I don't know."  
  
"And did you say she was in the archery club?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, that is not good," Shippou said, and then lapsed into a worried silence.  
  
She and Shippou stood there staring up at the goshinboku, both quite lost in their own thoughts, until Mrs. Higurashi called from the house, "Kagome, dear."  
  
"Yes Mom," Kagome called back.  
  
"Dinner is ready. Would your little friend like to join us?"  
  
"Hey, I never turn down a home cooked meal," Shippou said, breaking out of his melancholy silence. Grinning he offered his arm to Kagome, "Shall we."  
  
Kagome smiled at him and placed her hand in his arm, "Yes, lets." And they headed into the house arm in arm skipping.  
  
"I feel like Dorothy in the "Wizard of Oz," Kagome laughed.  
  
"Hmmm... Your Dorothy, can I be the Scarecrow? I always loved the way he danced."  
  
"Sure, but now we need a Tin Man and a Cowardly Lion."  
  
"How about Sango for the Tin Man, and Miroku for the Cowardly Lion," Shippou said.  
  
"That sounds good, but what about Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Well, we still need a Toto."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"I must say, Mrs. Higurashi; that was one of the best dinners I've had in a good long time."  
  
"Why thank you Shippou that was very sweet of you to say."  
  
Shippou smiled, "Do you think it'd be ok if I took Kagome out to go get some ice cream or something?"  
  
"Well I don't see why not. Make sure to take a coat Kagome, it's going to get chilly when the sun goes down, call if you're going to be late."  
  
"I will, thanks Mom." Grabbing her jacket, Kagome ran out the door with Shippou.  
  
"I gotta admit Shippou," Kagome said snapping his helmet on, "riding your bike is a lot more fun than taking the bus."  
  
"Then why don't I start giving you rides to school and back?"  
  
Kagome looked surprised, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd feel better. Not only do you have the Shikon no Tama around your neck, but Kikyo is around too. It would make me feel a lot better to be able to keep an eye on you."  
  
"I understand Shippou. I'd love to have you pick me up every morning." Then Kagome had a thought, "Um, Shippou, you know people are going to think we're dating if you give me rides all the time and stuff."  
  
Shippou laughed, "You're probably right. Hmmm, how do you think a certain hanyou we know will react to that news?"  
  
"Probably not very well."  
  
"Well, then it might be just what he needs to get his act in gear. Maybe this time he won't wait until it's too late."  
  
Kagome nodded, her eyes looked sad.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."  
  
Kagome sniffed, "That's OK Shippou." Then she gave a brave, if watery smile, "We have a second chance don't we?"  
  
"Yeah you do," Shippou said, pulling Kagome in for a hug.  
  
Kagome hugged him back, then after a long moment pulled away, "Hey, didn't you promise me ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah," Shippou said, mounting his bike, "climb on."  
  
Neither of them saw a person watching them from up a tree. Inu Yasha hadn't been close enough to hear what they were saying, but he saw that hug. Snorting he bounded out of the tree and into the increasing twilight.  
  
  
  
WHEEEEEEE! I'm having such a good time with this story. I found out AU means Alternate Universe. *See Review Thank Yous at end of Author Notes for credit* Hmmm.. I really wasn't going for an Alternate Universe, more of what might happen to end the series. I also was looking for ways to explain things that have as of yet gone unexplained in the series. I never really saw Kagome as a reincarnation of Kikyou, and why can only Kagome and Inu Yasha use the well. Stay tuned to find out what my theories are. I think you'll all like them. *Grin* I also want everyone to know that it may be a week or two before I update next. I have been going great guns, and have been doing some serious re-writing. I just want to make sure to have at least a semi-polished story before I post more chapters. I really don't want to have to back track because I wrote my self in to a corner I don't want to take chapters down in order to re-write them. But I am working as diligently as I can. This would be so much easier if my soon to be Ex-Husband had not taken the computer with him. *Sigh* Like I say in my profile, I don't miss him, but damn I miss the computer.  
  
Pinay935: A few people have mentioned that I haven't put in enough details. I really appreciate having people letting me know. I have been working on that. I am slowly learning how to add description, with out slowing down the pace of my story. Let me know what you think. Thanks for letting me know what AU means. It was really puzzling me.  
  
Inu-ona: I really like how Shippou turned out too. I really gave a lot of thought on how he would be after he grew up.  
  
Elianora: Thanks for the spelling lesson. ;~)  
  
del_kaidin: Hope this is soon enough for you. :~D The next few chapters might not be out for a little while. I want to make sure they are really good before I post them.  
  
Darkwolf: You are a hoot and a holler! I thought about the whole Dog vs Chocolate thing, but I decided this is Inu Yasha, I've seen him eat.. He can eat ANYTHING! Although curry really hurts his tongue. LOL! About how old Sesshoumaru looks, I thought that he would be so powerful, that if he said this strange new boy, that seemly appeared out of no where was his grandson, who would argue with him, no matter how young he looked, so I have him looking exactly like he does in the anime. No old wrinkled Sesshys for me!. LOL. I agree with you about the whole Kagome/Kikyou reincarnation thing. I really hope when the series continues that Kagome turns out NOT to be Kikyou's reincarnation. Anyway, in my little world, she's not. :~P AU= Alternate Universe. Thanks :~) Sorry to hear about your hand, hope they don't scar. How many episodes do you have? I want to see them kiss too. I always keep a roll of quarters around to make sure I have exact change to pay all tolls.  
  
Trina: Thanks for reviewing twice. *dances with Trina*  
  
starlight4u: ramble away. I love reviews.  
  
Thanks again to all of you who reviewed! I love you ALL!  
  
I also want to give a special, if little late thanks to: Lauri, Sen Taro- Taisensei, and AnimeGirl. Who have me on their favorite authors list. I feel so loved! *Gives all of them Hugs*  
  
Nandelin 


	6. Stay away from Yasha

Kagome's prediction was correct. When Shippou came driving up to the school yard, with her hanging of the back of his motorcycle, the rumor mill went into overdrive. Whispers broke out in the school, moving like wildfire.  
  
"Did you hear that Kagome and Shippou are dateing?"  
  
"I heard that he's the one who sent her the flowers."  
  
"They've been an item for a long time, I heard Kagome say it yesterday."  
  
"No, they met for the first time yesterday, and it was love at first sight."  
  
The rumors followed Kagome around all day at school. Everywhere she went, she heard people whispering, and speculating about her and Shippou; in the hallways, hiding behind open locker doors and in the class rooms, mouths hidden by the back of hands and a well placed note books. Whenever she entered a class room, or passed groups of people in the halls, they would all get really quiet and watch her go by, only to go back into overdrive before she got out of ear shot.  
  
She and Sango had just settled themselves on one of the out door picnic tables for lunch, when a group of girls walked over, stopping a few tables away from them. One of the girls broke off from the mob, and approached Kagome. Kagome eyed the girl as she un-wrapped her sandwich. She had on the normal school uniform, and her shoulder length, black hair was pulled back with a pink ribbon, "Excuse me Higurashi, but I. well we, "she said indicating the other girls, "were just wondering.. is Shippou your boyfriend?" The group of girls behind her all looked at Kagome, waiting for her answer.  
  
"No, we are just very close friends," Kagome replied, taking a bit of her egg salad sandwich.  
  
"Really," the wide eyed girl asked, "We heard that you and he were.well. having relations."  
  
"Nope," Kagome said, "I'm not having relations with Shippou. We really are just good friends."  
  
Inu Yasha, who had been sitting close by heard Kagome and snorted in disbelief. Kagome ignored him.  
  
"So Shippou is free?"  
  
"Yup, free as a bird."  
  
"Thank you Higurashi," the girl said bowing, then turned and went back to her group of friends huddled close by, to report.  
  
"I don't know Kagome," Sango said watching the girls walk away, "he bought you roses, gives you rides to school. He even has all your classes. He sounds like a boyfriend to me," Sango said.  
  
Yeah, and he hugs her in her door yard, Inu Yasha silently added.  
  
"Shippou and I are very good friends, but we aren't like that."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted again.  
  
"Is something wrong Yasha?" Kagome asked, looking over at the sulking boy.  
  
"Wrong," He snapped, "Why would anything be wrong?" Then he got up and stalked away.  
  
Miroku, who had just been coming over to join them, watched Inu Yasha as he made his way across the school yard. "What's wrong with him?" Miroku asked, indicating Inu Yasha.  
  
"Wrong?" Kagome said, her eyes wide and innocent, "Why would anything be wrong?"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome, her eye brow arched, "So that's how it is," she said.  
  
Kagome and Sango burst out laughing.  
  
Neither of them noticed Kikyou watching them from across the school yard. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Kagome look at Inu Yasha as he walked away.  
  
  
  
Kagome let her breath out slowly and centered on her target. She pulled back on her bowstring. The world only held her and the target. She loosed the arrow.  
  
"Wow, Kagome, you haven't lost your touch." Shippou said.  
  
"Thanks Shippou. Actually it's a lot easier than it was.um. you know before."  
  
He grinned, "You mean when the targets not trying to eat you?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
Shippou watched Kagome shoot a few more arrows. The group of girls that had approached Kagome that day during lunch, arrived on the scene, but they didn't seem interested in watching Kagome shoot arrows. "Looks like you've got a fan club Shippou."  
  
Shippou looked over his shoulder at the girls; they got quiet when they saw him glance their way. He grinned and waved at them, and they dissolved in to fits of giggles.  
  
"It would really make their day if you went over to talk to them," Kagome said.  
  
"Great idea Kagome," he said winking at her, "I just love the opportunity to make a pretty girl's day, especially when there's a whole bunch of them."  
  
Kagome smiled as she watched Shippou walk over to the girls. It was good to see Shippou having such a good time. She turned her attention back to shooting arrows. It always made her feel calm; it was like meditation for her. Pulling back on the string she centered on the target, "Stay away from Yasha." A voice hissed in her ear. Pain flared in Kagome's shoulder. She released the arrow and it veered, hitting the 4th circle away from the center. A chill ran up Kagome's spine, but she fought off the feeling. Lowering her bow, she let all the air out of her lungs and breathed in slowly. Turning around she looked up at Kikyou. The girl was taller than her, and her face was inches away from Kagome's; her normally apathetic eyes shown with malice. "I've seen the way you look at him. I don't like it. You're not his type of girl."  
  
Kagome took a step back from Kikyou. A million different responses swam around in her head. Fighting down anger, she took a quick glance around. No one seemed to be paying attention to them. Kagome answered in a low voice, "Yasha is a big boy. I think he can decide what kind of girl is his type.  
  
"Stick to the motorcycle boy, life will be much easier for you, not to mention much safer," Kikyou's voice was very dangerous.  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"Let's just say that I would hate to see anything bad happen to you." Kikyou lifted her bow and with a deft motion knocked an arrow. Sighting down her arm, she aimed at the target Kagome had been shooting at, and released the arrow. The arrow hit the last arrow that Kagome had shoot, splitting it down the middle in a perfect shaft shot. Kikyou lowered her bow, and without looking at Kagome again, walked away.  
  
Neither Kagome nor Kikyou noticed a pair of eyes watching them from across the school yard. Inu Yasha couldn't hear what they were saying, but there was obviously something wrong. Sitting down on a bench, he saw Kikyou shoot an arrow at the target Kagome had been shooting at, and then walk away. Something was defiantly up, and he was going to find out what it was.  
  
Rubbing her shoulder, Kagome watched Kikyou take her place at the target the furthest down the line. Shaking her head to clear it, she tried to put Kikyou out of her mind. Focusing on the target in front of her, she took a breath in through her nose and held it for a moment finding her center. Then she slowly let it out through her mouth. She would not let Kikyou get to her. She reached back and drew an arrow from her quiver. Lifting her bow she knocked the arrow, and pulled back on the string in a smooth well practiced motion. She willed the target to fill her entire vision, and let the arrow loose. The arrow hit the right edge of the center circle. She reached back and drew another arrow. This time it hit almost dead center, only a little to the left. Kagome stopped for a moment and massaged her right shoulder. It felt a bit stiff, and was throwing her aim off a little.  
  
Sango had just taken her place next to Kagome. They stood there shooting; the only noise was the soft muffled thud as arrows hit the straw stuffed targets. Most of Sango's arrows were hitting the white ring around the center circle. Miroku had joined Inu Yasha, and they lounged on the school benches, watching them practice. Shippou sat a little way off, chatting with the group of girls. Kagome looked down the line to where Kikyou was shooting. Her arrows were landing perfectly in the middle of the target.  
  
Well, Kagome thought, Hell hadn't hurt her aim.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango had stopped shooting and looked at her friend.  
  
"Wrong? Nothings wrong, why do you ask?" Kagome asked a bit nervously, had Sango seen her looking at Kikyou?  
  
"Well, your rubbing your shoulder like it hurts."  
  
"Ah, this," Kagome said, "I hurt my shoulder a while ago, and it's a bit stiff."  
  
"Really?" Sango asked, "How'd you hurt it?"  
  
"Ah well." Kagome said; then glanced at her watch, "Hey it's almost time to go.  
  
Miroku was walking over to them, "I was watching you shoot Kagome, you were great.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome said blushing, "But I still have a long way to go."  
  
"Keh," a voice snorted behind them, "I've seen better shooting from a one armed man."  
  
Kagome sighed; Inu Yasha seemed to be in one of his funks again.  
  
"Yasha!" Sango said, "What a mean thing to say."  
  
"And very not true," Miroku added, staring at his friend in amazement.  
  
"Whatever," Inu Yasha said, starting to walk toward Kikyou.  
  
A long stretch limousine caught everyone's attention as it pulled up the curb. The driver got out and went around the side of the car, opening the door. A girl got out. She looked about 19 or 20 years old and was wearing a very elegant looking kimono. The kimono was white silk; painted with a red design across the left shoulder, a group of white ringed hexagons, nested three together, graced the collar. Delicate white flowers were cleverly added to the center of each hexagon. The ends of the long flowing sleeves were also painted red, and had two groups of the flower filled hexagons. The kimono was tied with a yellow sash, its ends tipped with a swirling blue pattern. Kagome wondered who this person could be; she looked over at her friends. Sango and Miroku looked curious, but Inu Yasha looked surprised, even shocked. Kagome looked back at the woman. Who could she be?  
  
"Kagome?" The woman said tentatively as she walked toward them.  
  
Kagome looked closer at the woman, and then her eyes got big. "Rin?" she said, "Is that you?"  
  
The woman nodded and broke into a wide smile. Kagome dropped her bow and launched herself at the small woman. Both women stood there hugging each other laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama told me you were here, but I just couldn't believe it. I had to come and see for myself. Can you come for a ride with me? We have sooo much to catch up on."  
  
"Of course, practice is almost done anyway. Just let me get my things." Kagome ran back over to where Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha were standing, "Hey, Shippou," she shouted over to where Shippou was, sitting among his bevy of girls, "you don't mind if Rin gives me a ride home, do you? I know you were waiting around to give me a ride and everything."  
  
"Hey, not at all, have a great time."  
  
"Thanks," she grabbed her bag and bow. She glanced at Inu Yasha and saw a look of pure horror on his face. Not being able to resist she added, "See yah later, Yasha," Then she was off, climbing into the limo with Rin, while the driver held the door open for them.  
  
"That girl has got to be one of the most unusual and interesting people that I have ever met," Sango said, watching the limo pull away.  
  
Miroku nodded.   
  
"Rin, you have changed so much." Kagome said.  
  
"And you Kagome, have not changed at all," Rin replied, "Tell me about the well. Sesshoumaru-sama said something about it, but I want to hear it from you."  
  
Kagome told Rin all about the well. How she fell down it the first time. How she first met Inu Yasha. Why she suddenly disappeared when everyone died.  
  
Rin listened intently, only nodding occasionally. "I always wondered what happened to you, I knew there was something special," she said after Kagome had finished her story. "And now you've found Inu Yasha again."  
  
"He does not remember me," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, I think he does," Rin said smiling. "Inu Yasha has a very long memory. He may not realize it yet, but he does still love you."  
  
Kagome looked out the window, the Japan country side slid past. A tear slid down her cheek. Rin handed Kagome a silk handkerchief. Kagome gave a watery smile of thanks. "I still love him too, but it seems Kikyou may have once again beaten me to him."  
  
"Kikyou," Rin scoffed, "he does not love her." She leveled a look at Kagome, "If you want him, you better be ready to fight. And I want you to use every weapon that you have. Kikyou won't stand a chance." Her eyes softened, "Loving a man from this family is hard, I can tell you. Only a strong woman will do. You are a strong woman Kagome, stronger than Kikyou ever was, then or now."  
  
Kagome hugged her, "Thank you Rin."  
  
"So, what about you. How are you still..," Kagome broke off, her hand waved in a vague gesture.  
  
Rin smiled, "You want to know how I am still alive, and why I look so young."  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess so."  
  
"I don't entirely understand it myself, when I was old enough to marry, Sesshoumaru-sama brought me to a village. Although I did not understand it then, he wanted me to have a normal life. A life I could not have, following him around. I stayed with the village elder. Eventually I fell in love with her cousin, Kado, and we married. He was a good man, and I had a good life with him. We had several children, and grand children. Eventually Kado died, and I missed him very much, but one of my daughters had stayed in the village, and I had her and my youngest granddaughter to fill my remaining days. I had not seen Sesshoumaru-sama since that day that he left me in the village, but there was not a day that went by that I did not think of him.  
  
Rin paused for a moment, looking out of the window at the moving country side; "The day came when I was no longer able to rise from my bed. I was too weak, and too old. I knew that death was coming for me, and I did not fear it. I was ready to live my next life. I only wished that I could see him one last time. Then, as if wishing for it made it possible, he was there. He entered the hut, pushing aside the bamboo screen, and came to stand above my bed. He had not changed at all, not from the first moment that I had seen him when I was a very small child, to that moment many years later, when I was a very old and dying woman." She wiped a single tear from her eye. "He looked at me for a long moment, and then asked, 'Have you had a good life Rin.' And I told him 'Yes Sesshoumaru- sama, I have.' Then he asked, 'Have you any regrets.' And I told him, 'My only regret Sesshoumaru-sama is that I only get to see you one last time before I die. I regret this frail human body that makes it impossible to follow you again, to go on at least one more adventure."  
  
"He looked at me a long moment, then said, 'Then I shall slay that human body.' He drew his sword, not the killing sword Toukijin, but the living sword, Tenseiga. He raised it above his shoulder and brought it down in one swing. The sword felt like a cold breeze cutting though a hot still day. I felt death fall away from me. Sesshoumaru-sama knelt down and gathered me in his arm, lifting me.  
  
Kagome's breath caught in her throat, and she fought back tears.  
  
"I reached my hand up to touch his hair, and I noticed that it was no longer old, I had the hand of a young woman again." I looked around the hut, and noticed a very old woman laying on the futon. It was me. Or it used to be me. When I looked up at Sesshoumaru-sama I asked, 'am I dead, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He said, 'No, Rin, you have been born." Rin stopped speaking and stared out of the window for a long moment.  
  
Breaking the long silence Kagome asked, "So.are you still human?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I guess I still am, I don't feel all that different, though I haven't aged since that day. I have been so happy to be able to be with Sesshoumaru-sama, I guess I never really thought about it."  
  
Rin stopped talking for a few more moments, and then turned back to Kagome, "Now, you must promise to come and visit me," Rin said changing the subject, "I get so lonely with only Jaken as company."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Jaken is still around?"  
  
"Oh yes, and as nasty as ever."  
  
Both woman laughed.  
  
  
  
It was near sunset when Rin dropped Kagome off at her home. "You live here, in this shrine?" Rin asked Kagome, she had looked somewhat surprised when Kagome told her where she lived.  
  
"Yes," Kagome said, "I know it's kinda weird, living in a shrine, but my family has been taking care of it for generations."  
  
"Oh, I don't think it's funny at all. It is getting late, and Sesshoumaru-sama will be expecting me, but someday I would like very much to see your home." Rin looked a little distracted, her gaze traveling all the way up the steps toward the shrine it's self.  
  
"I would love to show you my home; I know my grandfather and mother would be very pleased to meet you."  
  
"Not, I think, as pleased as I would be to meet them."  
  
Still puzzling over Rins last remark, she waved good bye until the limo was out of site, and then started to walk up the long flight of steps to her home. She was unaware of a pair of golden eyes watching her, from high in a tree.  
  
There is something very odd about this woman, Inu Yasha thought, first she knows my real name; and then she greets Rin, who never leaves the mansion, like an old long lost friend. Well he was going to find out what the hell was going on. "Oi.Kagome."  
  
Kagome spun around, half way up the stairs. She heard Inu Yasha, but where was he. She started slightly when he bounded from a near by tree and landed just in front of her. "I want to talk to you," he said.  
  
Sighing to herself, she stepped around him and kept walking up the stairs. You think you would be used to him dropping down from the trees by now Kagome, she said to herself.  
  
"Hey where you going, I said I want to talk to you."  
  
"I bet you do," she said, and kept walking. Sweetness and light had never gotten Inu Yasha's attention. Maybe a good fight would.  
  
"Hey bitch. Look at me when I'm speaking to you."  
  
She whirled around, "my name is not bitch. It's Kagome. Ka..Go.Me."  
  
Recognition flashed in Inu Yasha's eyes. He had seen this before, but just as fast as it had come, the memory disappeared. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." He fixed her with a piercing gaze. "How do you know Rin, she hasn't left the mansion grounds, since I can remember."  
  
Kagome ignored him, and kept climbing the steps.  
  
"I asked you a question,"  
  
Kagome whirled around, her eye's narrowed, "Maybe I don't feel like answering it."  
  
He stepped up close to Kagome, and stood over her. His nose almost touching her forehead, he growled slightly, and bristled. How dare she defy him like that?  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in. He still smelled the same. He still smelled like her Inu Yasha; like the forest and the wind. Even his growl was familiar and comforting. She looked up at him, her eyes now wistful. "Are you trying to frighten me?" she asked. A small smile played on her lips.  
  
"I don't frighten you?" Inu Yasha said; he looked uncertain and a little off balance. He was not used to people reacting to him like this. Usually when he was mad, people got out of the way. The only person who didn't was his grandfather.  
  
Pressing her advantage Kagome stood on tip toe, her mouth coming very close to his. Her breath caressed his skin, "No, Inu Yasha. You do not frighten me."  
  
Startled Inu Yasha took a step back.  
  
"Though," she continued in a low voice, "I think I may frighten you." The she turned on her heel and continued up the steps. She called back over her shoulder, "About Rin..you might say, I'm an old family friend. A very old family friend."  
  
Inu Yasha watched Kagome disappear inside the gate. What the hell just happened? Scowling he leapt back into the trees, and silently moved closer to her home. What a weird place to live. Maybe that's why the girl was so odd; she lived in an old shrine. Him? Scared of her? Inu Yasha snorted, that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. He skirted along the edge of the lawn being careful to stay concealed. This place looked familiar; though he was sure he had never been here before. There was a very large tree in the front yard. Inu Yasha looked at the tree. There was something about it; he went up for a closer look. Then he heard a door open. Jumping for cover, he looked around and saw Kagome. She was coming out of her house, carrying something. She entered what looked like an old side building, and then came out a few minuets later, going back into the house. A light clicked on upstairs and Inu Yasha saw her outline in the window. He looked up, feeling like he had done this countless times before. He watched her brush her hair for several minuets. Then, sure that she was not coming back down again, went to go see what she was doing in the side building.  
  
He peaked into the door and saw an old well. That was strange. Next to the well was incense, its smoke curling silently to the ceiling. Walking down the wooden stairs, he looked closer at the well. It was just an ordinary old well, probably dry. Sniffing the air he could smell not only incense, but Kagome as well, and another scent, very, very faint. It was his scent. How in the world had his scent gotten into this dusty well house? He peered into the dark well, almost expecting it to tell him it's secret. The well stayed silent.  
  
"Hello. Is anyone out there?" A voice from the house called. It was Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha bounded back up the steps, and leapt away into the night.  
  
Kagome looked out the door. She thought she saw something with white hair bound away. Smiling to herself she closed the door. Maybe Rin was right. Maybe Inu Yasha did have a long memory. The Shikon no Tama glowed a soft pink around her neck.  
  
  
  
So, what does everyone think? I'm wondering if I should have waited a while before posting this next chapter. I have re-written it several times, and I'm still not entirely sure I'm happy with it. I am also currently writing a one shot about Rin and Sesshoumaru. It goes in depth in what happened between Rin and Sesshoumaru. I was going to post it when I posted this chapter, but it may be another week or so before I finish it, and I figured people wouldn't want to wait that long to get this update. Thanks for all the reviews guys. It's the reviews that make me want to post more chapters. The more I get, the more likely I will be to get the next chapter out sooner. So keep telling me what you think!  
  
Lavande: I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I'm having a really great time writing it.  
  
IandKfan: More is on the way!  
  
del_kaidin: Yes you may have more! Joins in Happy dance!  
  
amelle: It's sooo much fun to piss Inuyasha off. :~p  
  
InuYasha's reincarnate: LOL: Sorry I missed giving you credit in my last chapter. I posted it right before I got you review for chapter 4. I'm writing away!  
  
Jess: Up is keep! ;~D  
  
GeshronTyler: My next chapter will give a lot more info on why Kagome and Kikyou are not reincarnations. And you just wait to see what kind of evil youkai show up. *evil laugh*  
  
Silver Dragon 2488: I'm gonna get my own computer sooner or later. I do wish I had my own right now though. Right now I manage to write little bits here and there while I work. I'm worried that I'm not gonna get updates out as fast as I would like to. But my stupid ex can keep his computer... I got the house. ;~)  
  
Kazumi: I hope my story keeps getting better and better. :~D  
  
Savishi-sama: Here's some more!  
  
Darkwolf: Shippou has money, because he owns stock in many of Sesshoumaru's companies. I did mention that in the very beginning of chapter 5. Do you think I should re-emphasize it? I love your long re- views. They always make me laugh.  
  
silverstarlight: some things really don't change, do they.  
  
Savishii-sama: MORE!  
  
Thanks again everyone. Nandelin. 


	7. kagome goes back in timedoc

*DISCLAIMER* *I wish I owned Inu Yasha, but I don't* I also want to give fair warning of potential spoilers in this chapter for episode 26 in the Anime.  
  
Kagome stared into the well. Half kneeling, she leaned against the rough wooden boards. The past few days weighed heavily on her mind, and she had a lot to think about. She decided not to go to school today. When Shippou had come to pick her up, she told him to go without her. He looked a little worried, but said he understood. Her Mom had told her everyone needed a mental health day now and then. Mental health day, Kagome liked the sound of that. It had a nice ring to it; mental health day. Sometimes it surprised her how understanding her mom was. She had told Kagome that if she could, not only catch up after missing weeks of school, but get very good grades in the process, then missing one day was not going to hurt her any; and may do a great deal of good. Her mind kept wandering back to her encounter with Kikyou yesterday. She knew she shouldn't let Kikyou get to her, but every time she felt a familiar ache in her shoulder, she had a hard time remembering that.  
  
Kagome sighed and continued to stare down the well, one arm trailing lazily over the side, her cheek rested against the rough wood. Once this well house had seemed so spooky to her; now it was a place of comfort. It was warm in the well house and she could smell the wood and earth. Incense burned next to the well, sandalwood. Its smoke curled in the still air. She often lit incense as a tribute to the memory of her fallen friends. The dark depths of the well called to her. She wondered, not for the first time, if the well still worked.  
  
Sango and Miroku, even Kikyou were reincarnations. But Inu Yasha wasn't. He may not remember his past, but he was the same person, not a reincarnation. How could he be here? Kagome wished she had someone who she could talk to about this. But the only person she knew, who might know anything about it was her grandfather, and she didn't feel like listening to his long rambling stories, which were probably all wrong anyway. Kagome lifted her cheek off the wooden board; her eyes went big as a thought formed in her mind. Grandfather was the only person she knew, who knew anything about stuff like reincarnations..in this time.  
  
Kagome stood up, brushing her knees off. Did the well still work? Well, there was only one way to find out, and there was not time to go into the past, like the present, she thought wryly to herself. Taking a big breath she jumped. The world glowed blue around her, as she fell further than the well was deep. After a few moments, that had no time, she landed. She looked up and saw blue sky above her, instead of the wooden ceiling of the shrine. She was back.  
  
Gripping the vines, she began to climb. She poked her head out of the well. She came face to face with a young man, she recognized him as one of the villagers. He dropped the mallet that he was holding and gave a delighted cry. "Kagome-sama, Kagome-sama, your back." Turning on his heal he took off toward the village, "Kagome-sama's back, Kagome-sama's back," he shouted. Kagome pulled herself over the lip of the well and stared after the running man.  
  
"What was that all about?" she thought. Then looked around her, there were piles of lumber around, several of the village men had stopped their work, and stared at her, then broke into delighted smiles, just like the young man from before. Dropping their tools they bowed to Kagome and started praying. I wish they wouldn't do that, she thought, and then realized what they were building They were building a shrine. Kagome looked around amazed. They were building a shrine, she thought again. Bowing to the villagers, she started walking quickly to the village. She really needed to talk to Kaede.  
  
As she neared the village, she saw the old woman walking toward her. "Kaede!" she shouted, and flung herself into her arms. "I missed you!" Then she burst into tears.  
  
Kaede chuckled, "I missed you too child."  
  
Kagome stood their holding Kaede for a good long time, then she looked up, her face tear streaked, "they're building the shrine."  
  
"Yes, Myoga and I thought that if you are going to be here in the future, then we should start getting it ready for you.  
  
"Myoga-jiji is here?"  
  
"Gamyon, I will drink." The flea youki leaped off of Kaede, and landed on Kagome's cheek. Kagome felt a bite, as the flea took a drink.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
A squashed flea slowly floated to the ground.  
  
"Come in Kagome," Kaede said as she lead the girl into her hut.  
  
A small fire burned in the fire place in the middle of the hut, a small boy tended the stew bubbling in the iron pot, stirring it so that it would not burn. "Kado," Kaede said, addressing the boy, "Thank you for watching the stew, you may go play now until dinner." The small boy broke in to a wide grin and ran out of the hut. Kaede chuckled, and then said to Kagome, "Never walking, when he can run."  
  
"Who is he Kaede?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He is my Aunt's, daughter's son. His parents were killed a few years ago, when a raiding party rode through their town. A very tragic thing and he has been bouncing around from family member to family member. He arrived here about a month ago. I think he can finally find a permanent home here."  
  
Kagome nodded, and then sank down on the straw mat, and Kaede sat next to her. Mygoa, hopped in the hut, and settled himself on Kagome's knee.  
  
"I'm so glad you're both here. I have something I need to ask." Both Kaede and Myoga listened intently as Kagome told them everything that had happened since she last left.  
  
"Hmmmm," Myoga said as Kagome finished her story. "You are sure that Inu Yasha-sama is the same person, and not a reincarnation?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "He doesn't remember anything, but he is the same person. He even still has the prayer beads around his neck."  
  
"Do they work?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Uhhh, I don't know. I haven't tried to subdue him."  
  
Both Myoga and Kaede nodded.  
  
"Well, assuming that he is the same person, and not a reincarnation, it could be that because, Inu Yasha-sama was not dead when Kikyou took him to hell, he some how found a way to get back to you," Myoga said.  
  
"But how?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I do not know," Myoga said.  
  
"And what about Kikyou? I thought I was supposed to be her reincarnation. How can she be reborn into the same time as me?"  
  
"I did think you were the reincarnation of my sister when I first met you. You looked so much like her, and you had the Shikon no Tama in your body; but if she was truly reincarnated in your time, not just brought back to animate a dead lump of clay and bones, then there is no way that you could truly share a soul with her. As to how Inu Yasha escaped Kikyou, I can only guess at that as well. She was already dead when she went to hell, and without the Shikon no Tama, she might not have had the power to bind his soul to hers. So she was only able to reincarnate, not come back in the same body.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"That would also explain something that has been bugging me for a long time."  
  
"What is that Myoga-jiji?"  
  
"Why you and Inu Yasha-sama were the only one's who were able to go though the well. If Sango and Miroku had already been reincarnated, then they could not travel to a time where their souls already were. But Inu Yasha went to hell, his soul never reincarnated, so there was nothing keeping him from crossing to your time. The same is true for you, you soul was not here in this time, so you could come back," Myoga said.  
  
Kaede nodded as well, "That seems to make sense." Then she looked at Kagome, "You said Sango has reincarnated?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Follow me," she stood up and left the hut. Puzzled, Kagome followed. Kaede led Kagome to where Sango and Miroku's graves were. On Sango's grave, curled up in a ball was Kiarra.  
  
"Kiarra," Kagome fell to her knees, and scooped up the little cat. She felt very light, and her fur was dull and lifeless. Kiarra started purring and rubbing Kagome with his head. "What's happened to him?"  
  
"Ever since you left he has refused to leave Sango's grave. He stays up here all the time. It is a very sad thing. I want you to try and take him back with you. It is no good for him to stay here."  
  
Kagome nodded, "but what if he can't get though the well?"  
  
"If he can't, then it was not meant to be."  
  
"I will try and take him back" she said, standing up, the little cat in her arms.  
  
"Good, I'm afraid if he stays here much longer he will die."  
  
  
  
Kagome stood looking down into the well, Kiarra in her arms. The little cat was already looking better. Kagome was about to jump in the well, when Kiarra jumped out of her arms. "Kiarra?" Kagome said.  
  
Energy whirled around the cat and he grew. Looking at Kagome, he indicated his back with a gesture of his head. Puzzled Kagome climbed on his back. With a leap, Kiarra flew through the air. The landscape passed quickly under them. Where was Kiarra taking her, Kagome wondered. Soon Kiarra landed outside a large cave. It looked very familiar. A blue shimmer at the entrance confirmed her suspicions. The shield tingled a little when she stepped though it, Kiarra at her side. She continued to the heart of the cave, to the statue of the miko she knew was there.  
  
She stood looking at the long dead miko, surrounded by the bodies of youkai. A single strand of soul energy shot out from the Shikon no Tama and surrounded the frozen statue. Still connected to Kagome, an iridescent figure, blue-ish in color and shimery, stepped out from the statue and walked toward her. "Midoriko," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome," Midoriko the miko said. "I'm glad you came. I could not talk to you without you coming here, to where I died."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"You remember what you wear around you neck?" Kagome touched the Shikon no Tama. "Do you remember what Sango said, all those years ago, about why the Shikon no Tama was made?"  
  
"It is your heart. In order to defeat the youki you took them into your self and sealed them in your heart."  
  
Midoriko smiled, "Yes, the Shikon no Tama is my heart and spirit; Arami Tama, Kikimi-Tama, Fushigi Tama, and Sakimi-Tama: courage, friendship, wisdom and love. When the people of this village recovered the Shikon no Tama, they entrusted it to a Miko to help me in my battle to purify the evil youki energy"  
  
"Kikyou," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Yes Kikyou." But she died in the protecting of it, died in a trap. When the Shikon no Tama burned with her, it released it in to the world of the souls. It released me to the world of the souls. I had to allow my self to be reincarnated, in order to continue the battle. Otherwise the youki energy would also have been released. So I was reborn, reborn into a new body and a new mind  
  
Kagome listened wide eyed.  
  
"The reason I tell you this Kagome, is that you are that person. You are my reincarnation. The Shikon no Tama is not just my heart, but yours as well. You were the only one who could shatter it, but you were the only one who could really make it truly whole again. No one else. Only you."  
  
"But what about Kikyou? Aren't I her reincarnation?"  
  
"The reason you look so much like Kikyou and have the same type of energy is because you are descended from her line. I remembered Kikyou, she was a good Miko and a good person when she lived. I choose to be born as one of her descendents. You are descended from her blood line, from one of her cousins, but you do not share a soul with her. However, because of that bond, she was able to use part of your soul, to reanimate that semblance of herself.for a while. When she took Inu Yasha to hell with her, that part of your soul was released and returned. You did not notice it, because of the grief you had for your friends, but when Inu Yasha threw you the Shikon no Tama, and you took back what was yours."  
  
"I'm descended from Kikyou?" Was all Kagome could think to say.  
  
"Yes, I believe you met the young man who is one of you ancestors today."  
  
"Kado." Then a really odd thought came to her. "I was talking to Rin yesterday, and she said that she married the cousin of a village elder that she stayed with; the same village elder that had taken care of Shippou." She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, "does that mean I'm descended from Rin as well?"  
  
"It is very possible."  
  
Kagome nodded and fingered the Shikon no Tama, it felt warm under her touch. She looked up at the glowing figure of Midoriko, with more questions burning in her eyes."  
  
Midoriko smiled again and said, "The Shikon no Tama is a part of you, like it was a part of me when I lived. I am also a part of you. You are the only one who can use the power of the Shikon no Tama without being corrupted by the youki energy that helped create it. Once it is purified, you will reclaim the power that I had to use to create it." She looked at Kagome, pride shining in her eyes, "You have grown far more than I ever could have and will be more powerful than I ever imagined. You alone have the power to purify the jewel. Although," she added, "you do not have to be alone to do it."  
  
Kagome nodded, "How do I finish purifying it?"  
  
"When you find a way, you will know. I wish I could tell you more." She said sadly. "There is one more thing that I do need to tell you, though; Strong emotions can be carried from life to life, love, hate and friendship. Kikyou may remember the hate she had for you, just like Miroku and Sango may remember you friendship. Be very careful with this. None of them will have the memories of your previous life together.  
  
"What about Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered.  
  
"When Inu Yasha tore the jewel from Kikyou's neck he made a wish, he may not have realized it, but he wanted nothing more than to be with you. It was a pure wish, made with a pure heart, so the Shikon no Tama granted it."  
  
"And now he is in my world," Kagome finished.  
  
Midoriko smiled, "yes, he is."  
  
"But why can't he remember his past?"  
  
"When you go thorough the well, it is a very easy trip, the well was made with a time tree, and the path is well marked, but Inu Yasha moved through time a much more difficult way. I am not surprised if he can not remember his life from before. That type of time travel will often have that effect."  
  
"Will he ever remember?"  
  
"I don't know. Mayhap in time he will, especially with you there to help remind him." The smoky form that made up Midoriko looked down at the little youkai cat, curled up at Kagome's feet. "Please take Kiarra back with you, his soul would wither and die here now. He served me faithfully for many years, and was their when I died. Since then, he stayed in this village helping to protect the people. Now that they are all dead, there is nothing for him here anymore. May he find happiness in your time. I have told you all that I can, all that I can help you with to finish our task.except this." She reached out and touched Kagome's cheek with her hand. "I am honored to be part of your soul, Kagome."  
  
The energy flowed back into Kagome; back into the Shikon no Tama. While Kagome could no longer see Midoriko, she could feel her presence inside of her, a part of her. She knew that Midoriko was not a separate person, but part of who she was; part of Kagome. Back straight, she left the cave, to face the world, Kiarra by her side.  
  
  
  
Kagome landed with a thump, Kiarra safely in her arms. "Well, it looks like you are meant to come back with me. Maybe she was just imagining things, but this time, when she had jumped in the well, she had felt a cold chill up her spine. Shivering slightly she shook off the feeling. It was probably just because Kirrara was with her; she had never jumped with anyone but Inu Yasha before. Kagome climbed up the ladder that her grandfather had installed for her when she first started going back and forth. Kagome's stomach growled. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was 1:15. She had been in the past all morning. Brushing the dirt from her clothes she slid open the well house door; and came face to face with a pair of amber eyes.  
  
"You didn't come to school today."  
  
"You're not in school either."  
  
"I skipped out during lunch." Inu Yasha looked at her critically, "What are you doing in here anyway; it's kinda a weird place to hang out."  
  
"I was getting my cat," Kagome answered.  
  
Inu Yasha eyed Kagome, and then took a good look around. "This place looks so familiar. Why does it look so familiar?" He looked at Kagome, "You look familiar too, like I have known you for a long time." He walked down the wooden stairs toward Kagome, "Why can't I get you out of my head. Everything about you; the way you smell, the way you look, the way you flip your hair back, hell, the way you shoot your bow. It's all so damn familiar. Why?  
  
Kagome sighed and walked over to him. "You said you left during lunch," she said ignoring his questions, "Have you had anything to eat?"  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head.  
  
"Then why don't you come inside. There is some Raman in the cupboard." She walked up the steps.  
  
Inu Yasha followed her.  
  
Kagome pulled out two cups of raman, and set the water to boil. She set two glasses on the table and filled them with peppermint ice tea. Working around the kitchen helped to calm her, even with Inu Yasha's golden eyes on her. They ate the raman in silence. Kagome couldn't help noticing that Inu Yasha's manners had improved quite a bit. Inu Yasha's eyes strayed to the small cat that was currently eating out of a bowl marked, "Buyou." That's an odd looking cat; I've never seen one with two tails before.  
  
"Yeah, well.their pretty rare."  
  
"Huh," Inu Yasha snorted, and then redirected his attention to Kagome, "I saw Kikyou talking to you yesterday."  
  
Kagome looked at him, "Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah. It looked like you were having a disagreement, what were you fighting about?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "Nothing."  
  
"Kikyou looked too upset for it to just be nothing."  
  
"How would you even notice," Kagome mumbled into her noodles.  
  
"I know she doesn't show her feelings a lot, but I can tell when she is upset."  
  
"Why don't you ask Kikyou then, if you're such good friends?"  
  
Inu Yasha set down his bowl of raman and leaned forward over the table, "I'm asking you." He lifted his glass of ice tea and took a long drink.  
  
"Don't you think your girlfriend is gonna be upset if she finds out your visiting other girl's homes when you should be in school?"  
  
Chocking, Inu Yasha spewed tea across the table.  
  
Kagome ran over to the counter and grabbed a hand full of paper towels, "Here," she said handing them to him.  
  
"Thanks," he said weakly. It took a moment for him to regain his composure, then after he got most of the ice tea off himself and the table he asked, "Who told you she was my girlfriend?"  
  
"She's not your girlfriend?" Kagome said, a little surprised.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head. "No."  
  
"But I thought.. I mean you spend so much time together."  
  
Inu Yasha blushed, "I said she's not my girl friend! OK."  
  
"Oh." Kagome said.  
  
They were quiet for a few moments; then Inu Yasha asked, "So, what did you and Kikyou fight about?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We were fighting about you."  
  
Inu Yasha looked surprised, "Me!"  
  
"Yeah, she didn't want me around you. You might not think of Kikyou like that, but you might want to consider how she feels about you"  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly smiled "I've never had girls fight over me before."  
  
Kagome gave him a piercing look, like she was seeing right through who he was and into his soul, "are you so sure you've never had girls fighting for you before?"  
  
Inu Yasha stopped smiling, and looked confused.  
  
"Baka," Kagome said, as she got up to take care of the dishes, "You have no idea why we were fighting. I don't think Kikyo herself knows just why we were fighting."  
  
"There it is again."  
  
Kagome turned around, "There what is again."  
  
"You know something. It's like you know something that no one else does." He stepped closer to her. "What is it about you Kagome, why can't I stop thinking of you?" He leaned in to her. Kagome's eyes widened. Was he going to kiss her? Inu Yasha stopped inches from her face, his nostrils flared and his eyes opened. He gave her a confused look and stepped back.  
  
Kagome looked up at him blushing.  
  
"Why is my scent on you?" He stepped closer to her again and took a handful of her hair. Putting it to his nose he inhaled deeply. There was the smell of her shampoo, leave in conditioner, and the unmistakable smell that was just Kagome; but under it all was his scent, very faint, but it was still there. It confused him, and pleased him, and that confused him some more. He was still standing, holding on to Kagome's hair and looking into her face when the door opened.  
  
"Kagome, I'm home," Kagome's mom walked in the door, "Oh goodness." Inu Yasha stepped back from her daughter, he blushed. She looked at her daughter. Kagome shook her head slightly, in a warning. "Ah..Kagome, who's your.friend?"  
  
"Ah mom, this is Yasha, he's from school."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't miss the way Kagome emphasized his name and the fact that he was from school.  
  
"He heard I was sick and came to check on me.  
  
"Well that was certainly kind of you Yasha," Mrs. Higurashi said, not missing a beat. "I just got back from the market, would you like for me to fix something to eat?"  
  
"Ah..no thank you Mr. Higurashi, I've already eaten. He bowed to her, "I really must be going now. It was nice to meet you. I'll see you at school Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded and waved as Inu Yasha left.  
  
Kagome's mom put her shopping bags on the table, "Well, why don't you help me put these things away, then I'll make some tea."  
  
Kagome nodded, and went to help her Mom.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Kagome told her Mom everything: about the Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku, about Midoriko and Kiarra, about the Shikon no Tama, about Kikyo, Sesshoumaru and Rin. The more she talked the easier it all got. Her Mom sat their, sipping her tea and listened to Kagome. When Kagome talked her self out, she gathered Kagome in her arms and hugged her. "Know this Kagome, no matter what happens, you are never alone, I will always be here for you."  
  
Kagome clung to her mother for a moment; then pulled away, "Thanks Mom."  
  
"Oh Kagome, from the moment you were born I knew you were special. You have a hard road ahead of you. But I know you are up to it." She looked at her daughter, pride shown in her eyes. "I love you, Kagome."  
  
"I love you too Mom."  
  
Kagome's Mom looked at the clock, "goodness, your brother and grandfather will be home soon. Kagome, will you set the table, while I start cooking."  
  
Kagome smiled, "sure Mom."  
  
"When I go to the market tomorrow I'll pick up another Cat bowl. I don't think Buyou is going to like it if your little kitten keeps using his bowl." Indeed, Boyou was giving Kiarra the evil cat eye. Kiarra was ignoring Buyou.  
  
Kagome laughed, "That would be great Mom, thanks."  
  
  
  
The sun was setting. The scent of flowers and fresh cut grass perfumed the air, and little pieces of fluff, from flowering plants that had gone to seed, floated in the warm air currents. In the well house, it was stuffy, and the smoke from the sandal wood incense hung in a heavy horizontal haze. The stick had burned about half way down; its cherry tip glowed in the weak light of the well house.  
  
A cold breeze snaked its way out of the well, stirring the still, smoke laden air. It touched the tip of the incense, and the red glow brightened then went out. The smoke dissipated, helped along by the breeze. A slender white hand reached up over the lip of the well, clutching its rough wooden side. Violet eyes peered over the side, looking all around, taking in the small interior of the building. Slowly, cautiously, Kagura pulled herself out of the well. Wind ruffled the feathers in her hair, stirring a few black strands that had escaped her hair sticks. She was herself again. Naraku had re-absorbed her before his last fight with Inu Yasha. She sat hard on the packed earth, back against the well and shuddered. She had lost herself in that which was Naraku. Now she had a second chance, if she succeeded this time her prize would be freedom, true freedom. Taking a deep breath, she held it for a moment and let it out. She would not fail this time. No matter what it took she would be free.  
  
  
  
That chapter took me a very long time to write. I kept writing and re- writing it. I'm still not sure I got it just right, but there you go. Sorry it took me almost two weeks to update, but as I have mentioned before, I usually am able to update only on the weekends, that is also when I get most of my writing done too, and the computers where I work went down last weekend, (for over three days!) and I wasn't able to get a thing done, writing or work related. (Although it wasn't all bad for me, the new Harry Potter book had just come out, so I had plenty to keep me busy. *grin*) I have a bit of more bad news for those of you who thrive on regular updates. The place where I work is sending me out West, like New Mexico out west, (I live in New England) for training, I will be gone for almost the entire month of July. I will not be able to update at all during this time, hell I won't even be able to check me e-mail. *sigh* But don't despair, I will keep writing and adding to this story, even if I have to write it all in note books and type it when I get back. I'm very sorry about this, but hey that's my job, and well.I gotta eat.  
  
Well, what do you all think of this chapter? I've finally addressed something that has been bugging me in the anime. I just don't think that Kagome should be the reincarnation of Kikyou. I think she should be the reincarnation of Midoriko. Not that they couldn't both be the reincarnation of Midoriko, but I like my theory much better. And who hasn't wondered why only Kagome and Inu Yasha can go through the well. (These are the types of things I think about before I fall asleep at night) There is more to that well then the anime has let on yet. Also, has anyone else noticed that Rin is a lot like Kagome, I don't mean just looks either. Its something that Jinji picked up on in one of the later episodes that I watched, and it got me thinking..Hmmmm what if.. I have seen up to episode 101 or maybe 102, I forget exactly, and I look forward to seeing if any of my theories pan out.  
  
(There you go Silver Dragon 2488 there are some of my theories of what might happen in Inu Yasha, how you like them?)  
  
If you do know any of the secrets, you might have seen more episodes than me, or maybe it tells you in the manga, (I only have the first four issues) please DON'T tell me. I don't want any spoilers. I like to find out that stuff as I watch it.  
  
I want to thank everyone who has taken the time out of their busy fan fiction reading time to write me a review. I love you all!  
  
PriestessKali: Thank you very much. I would read other peoples fan fictions and think, "Hey, I don't like how they are doing that," or "I don't think that character would really act like that." So I decided that if I thought I could do a better job, then I better get off my keister and try. *grin* Anyway, I'm glad your enjoying reading it, I'm really enjoying writing it.  
  
Taltos: Thanks, (*cough*hope this is soon enough*cough*)  
  
Rin-chan: I guess I could have gone with just Inu instead, but that would mean his name was dog. *grin*  
  
Trina: I hope this was quick enough. I really wish I had a computer at home. It would make life so much easier, not to mention my updates much faster.  
  
del_kaidin: She may say sit some time in the future. Keep reading, I'm not giving away any secrets. *grin*  
  
Lavande: I kind of like how the gossip sounded myself. I'm glad you mentioned it. I will try not to wait to long between postings.  
  
Ccstar: Thanks for the vote of confidence. I think it's better to wait a while and get a long, well written chapter. Will Kikyou get tortured? Maybe..Maybe not. *sing song* *I'm not telling* *evil grin* Will Inu Yasha get his memory back. *Another Evil laugh* Maybe..Maybe not. I haven't decided if I'd have Kouga in this or not yet. I don't mind long reviews at all. In fact I LOVE THEM. It really lets me know what you think about my writing and gives me ideas. As well as a few good laughs. These are the kind of reviews that make me want to update faster.  
  
Elianora: Hey Hey! Thanks so much. I hope you like what I did with this chapter.  
  
Starlight4u: Yay! Another update! I didn't notice any delay in uploading any chapters or reading reviews. The site has been a bit temperamental lately though. Not letting me sign in and stuff. *site experiencing over load, try back later.* *Bleah* I can usually get around it though. *grin* I remember the first time someone responded to one of my reviews; it gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. I was like, "hey, they took the time to respond to me. That is sooooo coooool" I love getting reviews, and I want to make sure the people who give me the reviews know I really appreciate it.  
  
del_kaidin: Yay, another update, *joins in on happy dance* I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it chock full of surprises.  
  
I also want to give more special thanks to two more people who have added me to their favorite authors list.  
  
Starlight4u, I like Inu Yasha all right, but I have to agree with you Vash is defiantly HOT! Of all the anime guys out there he's the one I'd most like to take home and cuddle with. *grin*  
  
sir omes, you have a really great web page. I like your drawings, very talented. Kikyou IS a real bitch in the anime, but you gotta LOVE to HATE her. *grin* Actually, I think her character starts to get a little more sympathetic as you get further in the anime. Not much, just a little.  
  
Wow, I wrote a lot for notes this time. Hope I didn't forget anything or anyone. See yah in a month. Nandelin 


	8. Souta, Kagome, Kagura Oh My!

Kagura spent most of the early morning wandering around the city. Her sandals made sharp sounds on the strange road with the hard unforgiving surface. Hardly anything looked the same; everywhere she turned she saw new, strange things. Large enclosed carriages without horses, raced by in clouds of black smoke; her nose twitched at the acrid smell. A woman walked by in a strange outfit; black pants, very tight, and an orange shirt that showed quite a bit of cleavage. What a weird thing, a woman wearing pants, and showing that much of her flesh, she thought. In shop windows strange words and phrases she didn't understand, were glowing in blinking in garish hues of pink, green, and blue. What in the world was "Budweiser," she wondered as she looked at one particularly large sign in a shop window. It glowed an odd yellow color, with a red box around it. She had to look almost straight up to see the sky, the buildings clustered around were so tall and dense, they seemed to be doing their best to block all sunlight.  
  
Walking from street to street, Kagura started to look for something familiar. But all she could seem to find were more tall buildings, and more humans dressed in odd clothing. Rounding a corner she finally saw something that at least looked a little familiar. Across the road, behind a large iron gateway was a stand of trees, with a gravel path leading into them. The sign above the gate way said "Tokyo Park." She was careful crossing the street. She had almost been run down by one of those carriages once, and she did not care to repeat the experience. She stepped off the sidewalk, onto a gravel pathway. The sharp clip of her sandals changed to a pleasing crunching sound.  
  
Kagura walked for a while up the path, through a small patch of trees and then up a hill. There was a small stone bench placed off to the left of the path at the very top of the hill. When she reached it she could see all around her. Trees surrounded this hill, but she could see buildings not to far away, stretching over the tops of the trees. She sat down on the bench, and looked up. The sky was bright blue above her. The heat of the late afternoon cast a hot heavy haze that made everything seem a little fuzzy, almost like a dream. The air was still, unnaturally still. Kagura could have made wind, but she didn't. Instead she looked up, off to her right, of to the east, and waited. She could taste it coming. Taste it in the heavy still air. If someone had seen her at that moment, they might have thought her a statue; for she did not move, did not blink. She was as still at the heavy air around her.  
  
A cool breeze cut though the warm sluggish air, whipping the limbs on the trees below her vantage point back and forth. Large white clouds appeared over the horizon. Building quickly, they rose in the sky, thousands of feet high. The sun, which hung low on the western horizon lit up the clouds, Kagura could see a hundred different shades in them, mostly different kinds of blue, but she could also see pinks, and purples and yellows and reds. Not the harsh colors that had been prominently displayed in the store windows, but the kind of colors that came when the sun filtered through the sky. The wind carried this storm toward her. The large white folds looked like huge horses carrying the storm along. Their great white heads tossing and their mains whipping as they ran.  
  
Kagura felt a pang of longing to be up there, with them. To ride along on their backs, and never have to touch her foot to the ground again. The sky directly above her stayed a perfect robin's egg blue, as she watched the storm build higher and higher in the sky. The top of the clouds soon reached that perfect height that made the shape of an anvil. She saw the flash of lightning as it flitted from one cloud to the other, and then heard the crack of the thunder.  
  
The quest to find the Shikon no Tama tugged annoyingly at her mind. The power of the Shikon no Tama was a binding kind, it kept her anchored to the ground. This was real power, she thought as she watched to storm. True power and freedom, not the tantalizing promises that the Shikon no Tama gave.  
  
Kagura's hand went absently, automatically, to the feathers in her hair. Her fingers were grasping the base of the quill, when they steadied, not finishing the movement. What was the point? She would just be forced to return back to the ground again, back to this strange city, back to Naraku. Her hands dropped back down, and sought out the spot on her chest where she should feel her heart beating. It was still. Naraku still had her heart; it was always just a moment away from him; always ready for him to crush. The clouds rolled off to the northeast, never reaching her. She watched them go with a heavy feeling in her chest, where her heart should have been.  
  
Shaking her head, she turned her mind back on finding the Shikon no Tama. Pleasing Naraku was the only way to stay alive, and she had always had a vigorous will to live. She had her orders, and they did not include wasting time on a bench, wishing for things she would never have.  
  
The Shikon no Tama was in this world, somewhere. Somehow its presents had awakened Naraku, and he had released her. But how was she to find it; she could not sense it like he could. He had just laughed at her and told her not to be so arrogant, that she was only to go out and scout this new world. She must report to him when she found something of interest. Naraku would stay where he was, letting her do the dirty work. A bitter taste rose in her mouth and she leaned to the side and spat on the grass. It was just like him, the bastard. He stayed where he was safe, and sent others to risk themselves. She longed to defy him, to strike out at him, and hurt him, but it was useless, as long as he had her heart, she could do nothing but obey him.  
  
  
  
Kagome was upstairs on her bed, when she heard the phone ring. After a few moments her Mom called up the stairs, "Kagome you have a phone call."  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said, taking the portable phone from her mother.  
  
"Hi, Kagome this is Sango. How are you?"  
  
"Oh hi, Sango. I'm doing much better, thanks," Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Great! Hey, a bunch of us are going to the beach tomorrow. The senior class is having a bonfire. Wanna come?"  
  
"Hold on," Kagome put the phone to her chest and called, "Mom, is it ok if I go to the beach tomorrow with some friends?"  
  
"I don't see why not; just make sure to wear plenty of sunscreen," Kagome's mom answered.  
  
"Thanks Mom," Kagome said, holding the phone to her chest, the she put it back up to her ear, "Sure. I'd love to go. A day at the beach! What fun. Running up stairs she grabbed her trusty yellow back pack Propping the phone up to her ear with her shoulder, she began stuffing the yellow bag with everything she might need; sunscreen, hair dryer, mouse, lotion, a beach towel, first aid kit, sunglasses, a Frisbee.  
  
"Is eight a good time to pick you up?  
  
"Yeah, eights fine. Who's going?"  
  
"Well, the whole school should be there, plus a bunch of others from some other schools in the area. We are going with Miroku, I think he's gonna call Yasha to see if he needs a ride or not.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you at eight tomorrow morning."  
  
"Great, can't wait."  
  
Kagome hung up the phone, and started rooting around in her closet, "Where is it," she mumbled to herself. Abandoning the closet, she began digging in one of her drawers. "It's gotta be here somewhere."  
  
There was a knock on her door and her mother opened it. Smiling she said, "I noticed when I was washing your swim suit the other day that it looked really ragged, so I picked up a new one for you yesterday." She held out a armful of red fabric. "I thought this color would look really nice on you."  
  
"Thanks Mom," Kagome said taking the suit. "Hey, it's a bikini," she said holding up the bottom half of the suit.  
  
Her Mom nodded, "Well, try it on."  
  
Kagome slipped on the suit. "Wow, Mom," she said, examining herself in the mirror. You don't think its two small?"  
  
"Of course not, you look wonderful. Here tie this around your waist. She said handing Kagome the sarong that went with the suit. It was the same shade of red as the bikini, with a pattern of large white flowers on it. She did a little turn for the mirror. Then she turned to her mom, "Thanks Mama," she said, hugging her.  
  
"I am so glad to have such a beautiful daughter. I just hope that dog eared boy realized how lucky he is."  
  
"MOM!" Kagome cried, and then they both burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
The clouds had long since vanished in the distance, leaving a clear, darkening sky. The sun had vanished behind the horizon. She stood up and continued walking down the path. She had her orders, and they didn't include sitting on a bench, wasting time looking at the darkening sky. She must find out about this world, and report back to Naraku.  
  
She had reached the trees when a scream caught her attention. A woman came running out of the darkness of the trees, and bumped into her. Kagura could see her eyes were running with some sort of black substance, and her pink blouse was badly torn. Muffling another scream with the back of her hand, the woman pushed by Kagura and disappeared up the path into the increasing darkness.  
  
"Hey baby, wait up. The funs just started." A voice brought Kagura's attention away from the disappearing woman, back to the path in front of her. Three men came running toward her, making loud crashing sounds as they ran up the path. They were laughing and whooping.  
  
"You can run, but you can't hide bitch, one in the lead called out, then he caught sight of Kagura standing in the path. He had on strange blue pants that had holes in the knees, some kind of black jacket, which looked a bit like armor, with silver spikes on the shoulders. His black hair was slicked back, and he had a silver earring in his left ear. He came to an abrupt stop, and his three companions came barreling into the back of him. He was knocked to the ground, and his three friends sprawled on top of him. Kagura watched as they struggled on the ground.  
  
"What the hell," one said; he had managed to wrench himself free and got to his feet. This man had on black pants, a shirt that looked like it used to be white. The sleeves were torn off it, and a red cloth tied to his head. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The other two men had managed to get to their feet by that time. The third man was shorter than the other two, but more muscular. His pants and shirt were black, and Kagura noticed silver glinting on his knuckles in a solid silver bar.  
  
"Come on man, that little bitch it getting away," said the man with the red cloth on his head, looking past Kagura up the path.  
  
"Naw, don't worry Frankie, she won't get very far. We'll get our money from her later," he eyed Kagura up and down, "Looks life one of those Geisha chicks here, check out the outfit." Then he said to Kagura, "What's a pretty little girl like you doing out here in this part of town. Didn't your Daddy ever warn you not to wander around in the park at night?"  
  
"Hey Ricco, maybe she's looking to turn her first trick?"  
  
The man in the black jacket eyed Kagura again, "Is that right, you lookin to turn a few tricks?" Ricco snorted with laughter, "Well, you should have cleared that with us first."  
  
"She's one fancy looken whore. What you say we have some fun with her before we take her to the boss. That'll teach her not to turn tricks without clearing it with us first. The shorter man named Jaz said.  
  
"I don't see why not. I say you owe us a little something for distracting us. Now we're gonna have to hunt that little bitch-whore down again to get the money she owes us. Why don't you come over here and me and you and Jaz and Frankie here can have our selves a little party."  
  
"Hey Ricco, Shouldn't we take her to the boss first?"  
  
"Nah, we can do that later. We saw her first."  
  
Kagura chuckled, a low deep sound. Casting her eyes down in a seemingly demure fashion she reached inside her sleeve and pulled out her fan. Her red lips twitched in a half smile.  
  
"Hey, does she have a knife?"  
  
"Nah man, that's a fan."  
  
"Well well well, I ain't never seen such a classy whore before. If you're really good to us sweet thing then maybe we won't rough you up too much before we take you to the boss.  
  
With a deft motion of her hand Kagura opened her fan with a sharp snap. Kagura looked back up almost flirtatiously, her violet eyes sparkled, it might have been a trick of the week moonlight, but they seemed to glow red. A breeze ruffled the hem of her kimono. She moved her wrist slightly to the left; the wind increased.  
  
"Hey, what the hell was that?" Frankie looked around, with slightly wide eyes.  
  
"Hmmmm. Such language. I shall have to teach you a lesson." Kagura brought the fan diagonally across her body. Straight armed, "Fuujin no Mai," she said. Wind blades flew toward Frankie.  
  
"What the Hel." Frankie was cut off as the wind blades hit him. Blood spattered the trees behind him. He fell, hard and did not move. A few of the cutting blades winged Ricco, cutting through his leather jacket, slicing his right shoulder. He managed to stay standing for a moment, his face white with shock and spattered red with Frankie's blood, but then collapsed, landing on his butt, with a dull splat in a pool of blood.  
  
Jaz's eyes grew wide with fear and he turned and started running back down the path screaming. Kagura brought her fan back up in a sharp motion, and the cutting blades flew again. Jaz's screams broke off suddenly, and his dark shape fell to the path.  
  
"Who the hell are you Bitch. what the Hell are you?" Ricco screamed, trying to scoot back on his butt, clutching his injured shoulder with his other hand.  
  
Kagura walked smiling toward him.  
  
"Stay back!"  
  
Kagura closed her fan. The wind died down. She bent down, placing the tip of her fan under his chin, raising his head to an uncomfortable angle so that he looked her in the eyes. "I have some questions, and you are going to answer them for me. Then if I like your answers and decide to let you live, we are going to visit your boss."  
  
This, Kagura thought, is something that Naraku might find interesting, very interesting indeed.   
  
Kagura stole into the darkened well house. It was very early morning; the sun should be up in an hour or so. What a fascinating world she had discovered. Naraku should be able to fit into it quite nicely, she thought with a sneer. Ricco had been most helpful, answering all her questions and even taking her to see his boss. It turned out; Ricco's boss was just a small fish in a very big pond. After a small demonstration of her powers she went to his boss and then the boss after that. She had managed to cover quite a bit of ground in one night. Humans might be weak pathetic creatures, but even she had to admit, they had the ability to be very well organized.  
  
She smoothed down her new skirt. It was knee length and red, flaring slightly at the knees, and she had on a crisp white blouse that had long sleeves that buttoned at the wrist, and a high collar. It had recently belonged to one of the secretaries to one of the bosses, she had forgotten his name, there had been so many. When she had admired it, he had told the girl to give it to her. It had seemed wise to change her form of dress. Her Kimono had attracted much too much attention and these new clothes would be far better suited to moving around the humans un-noticed. She also combed her hair over her ears, so that fact that they were pointed would go unnoticed.  
  
"What news do you bring," Naraku's hollow voice came from the well.  
  
"Much has changed since last we walked this land, but quite a bit has also stayed the same Naraku-sama. Youki no longer run free, and humans run the world. But death and corruption still is a path to power."  
  
"Tell me what you know."  
  
Kagura told Naraku of her meeting with the head of a very powerful crime organization. "He expressed an interest in gaining the power of a youkai,"  
  
Naraku was silent for a moment, and then his voice rang from the well. "Very good Kagura, you have done well. Arrange another meeting with this..human. Tell him your master has a proposition that will interest him; the power of a youkai, in exchange for the use of some of his," Naraku's voice paused slightly, "resources."  
  
"Yes Naraku-sama."  
  
  
  
The sun was just rising when Kagura left the well house. Birds were starting to move around. She was crossing the yard when she saw the tree. It couldn't be, she told herself. But as she neared it, there was no mistaking the Go Shinboku. It was the very same tree that that hanyou, Inu Yasha, had been pinned to all those years ago. She stood and stared at it. Everything else in this world had changed, except that tree. She heard whispering. Was it coming from the tree? She slowly walked toward it, the branches seemed to be moving in a breeze, yet there was no wind during this calm morning. The leaves on the tree flipped back and forth, and the whispering continued. She strained her ears, trying to make out what it was saying.  
  
She was listening so intently that she didn't hear the person behind her until he spoke, "Good Morning Miss. You're up quite early on this fine, fine day."  
  
Kagura jumped, and spun around, her had going to the inside of her sleeve, reaching for her fan.  
  
Kagome's grandfather broke into a wide smile, "so sorry to startle you young miss. That was most rude of me." He looked past Kagura and up at the god tree, "It's an amazing thing, isn't it. Been here for generations."  
  
Kagura's fingers relaxed their grip on her fan. It was just an old human man.  
"I run this shrine. You're here to learn about the Shikon no Tama no doubt." He said nodding sagely.  
  
Kagura's mouth fell open, "How.. How." she stammered.  
  
Grandpa just chuckled. "I know all about its history, and would be happy to tell a nice young lady like you all about it. Come and sit under the shade of the tree with me."  
  
Well, why not, she shrugged mentally. Kagura followed the strange little man, and sat next to him on the bench.  
  
"Now," he said importantly, "let me tell you of the history of this shrine, and the Shikon no Tama.."  
  
  
  
Kagome was dreaming. "Inu Yasha! No come back! Don't leave me!"  
  
Inu Yasha was bounding from tree to tree and she was running after him, tripping on tree roots as she went. She shifted restlessly in her bed. She had almost caught up to him when out from behind a stump stepped Kikyou.  
  
She had on her Miko's robes and had her bow pointed at Kagome. "Didn't I tell you? He's mine. I will never let you have him." Kikyou released the arrow, and it hit her. That was strange. The pain should be in her shoulder, where the arrow hit, not on her stomach. And since when did arrows growl? Her eye's fluttered open, and she looked up at her ceiling. The strange prickling sensation was still on her stomach, and she could feel growls vibrating there.  
  
Kiarra was settled on her stomach, and had been sleeping there, after ousting Buyou from the favored spot. But he wasn't cuddled up anymore. He was tense and growling. His claws scratched Kagome through her pale blue pajamas. "Kiarra, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Kiarra leapt from the bed, and went over to the window, jumping up on the frame. His nose sniffed the air and he pawed at the glass. Kagome looked outside, and saw her mother working in the flowerbeds, and her grandfather sitting on the bench under the god tree, talking to a woman. She was probably a visitor to the shrine that her grandfather cornered and was boring silly with all sorts of useless talk. But when the woman laughed, the pleasant sound drifting up in the breeze, Kagome thought that maybe that Grandfather had gotten lucky, and found someone who actually enjoyed being board to death.  
  
She looked at her clock; the alarm was set to go off in 5 minuets. Why on earth had she set the alarm for so early on a Saturday? She sat back down heavily on her bed, and rubbed her eyes. Maybe she could get back to sleep.. She had just lain back down when her eyes popped open. The beach! How in the world could she have forgotten, she had stayed up late packing for it. Suddenly not feeling the least bit tired, she jumped out of bed, she raced for the shower; just barely beating a tousled haired, sleepy eyed Souta who looked up surprised when the bathroom door slammed in his face.  
  
....................................  
  
"Kagome, your friends are here."  
  
"Thanks Mom, I'll be right down," Kagome said. Grabbing her backpack she checked her reflection in the mirror. She wore a simple yellow sundress; the neckline was low enough so that the Shikon no Tama winked up at her. Her hair was pulled back with a yellow ribbon and she slipped on a pair of straw sandals. Hauling her oversized pack over her shoulder, she was good to go.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Kagome. They were sipping bowls of Miso soup. Kagome's mom was humming while she heated water for tea  
  
"Shippou said he would meet us here, then we could all drive over together," Miroku said. He was wearing dark blue warm up pants that snapped up the side and a white tank top. Kagome dropped her backpack with a thud.  
  
Kagome's Mother handed her a bowl of soup. "Thanks Mom," Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, don't forget this," Kagome's mother said indicating a large picnic basket, while she filled a small tray with two bowls of soup, and some pickled fish. "I thought you and your friends might like some snacks."  
  
"Thanks Mom," Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, it's no problem," Kagome's Mom said smiling.  
  
"You think you've got enough stuff, Kagome?" Inu Yasha said eyeing Kagome's overstuffed Yellow backpack. He was wearing knee length denim shorts, a red Hawaiian shirt, and no shoes. His prayer beads were on the out side of his shirt.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Kagome smiled, "I never know what I'm gonna need, so I tend to bring it all."  
  
"Hey, I know what you mean," Sango said. Sango had on a pair of blue denim overalls, with a hot pink half shirt. Glimpses of her bare sides peeked out from the sides of the overalls. Kagome couldn't help notice Miroku kept sneaking peaks whenever he thought Sango wasn't looking.  
  
The low rumble of a motorcycle caught their attention. Miroku peeled his eyes away from Sango's nicely shaped midsection, and looked at his watch. "8:00, Shippou's right on time."  
  
Sango and Kagome stood and started clearing the table. "Oh, don't worry about that, I'll clear the dishes. You go and have a good time."  
  
"Thanks Mom," Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Higurashi," Sango added.  
  
Miroku picked up the picnic basket, "Thanks for the snacks. Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
Inu Yasha picked up Kagome's backpack and slung it over his shoulder, like it weighed nothing. "You ready?" he asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the familiar sight.  
  
"Oi," Inu Yasha looked at Kagome a bit suspiciously, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Hm.Oh, goman, it's nothing. I was just thinking of something silly."  
  
"So what was it?"  
  
"Really, it was nothing."  
  
"So if it was nothing, why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Gezz, I don't even remember anymore."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Drop it already."  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome faced each other down, bickering. Sango and Miroku cast confused glances at each other. "Call me crazy," Miroku whispered to Sango, "but this seems oddly familiar."  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
Kagome's mom hummed happily while she watched her daughter run off to enjoy her day. She put the finishing touches on the tray she was preparing to take out to Granpa and his young guest, when a there was a knock on the door. "Souta," she called, "would you take this out to Grandpa for me?"  
  
"Sure Mama," Souta said, coming in from the living room.  
  
"Thank you sweetie," she said going to answer the door.  
  
Souta picked up the tray carefully, making sure not to slosh the tea. Walking carefully to the back door, he balanced the tray in his right hand, and snagged a small folding tray, which was leaning against the wall next to the door, with his left.  
  
Kagura was resting comfortably on the bench and for the first time in her life, enjoyed the company of another living being. She figured out very early in the conversation, that Mr. Higurashi really didn't know all that much about the Shikon No Tama, but he was so funny and charming. She couldn't remember having this much fun talking to someone before.  
  
"Now about the Go Shinboku.."Grandpa said importantly, "its history starts with...."  
  
"Jii-Chan, Mama asked me to bring this out to you," Souta called, interrupting his grandfather.  
  
"Ah Souta, my boy, thank you. Bring it right over here." He turned back to Kagura, "My daughter is a very good cook, I would be pleased if you would join me in a bit of breakfast, Miss.. Er., you know I feel like such a clod, I never asked you for your name." Grandpa said.  
  
Souta had managed to unfold the table with one hand, placing it in front of the bench, and set the tray on it. Picking up the pot he poured tea into two small cups. "Kagura. my name is Kagura," Sota sloshed the tea a bit and some of it spilled on the tray. Neither Kagura nor his grandfather noticed.  
  
"Kagura-chan, what a beautiful name, and very unique; I've never heard it before."  
  
Kagura lowered her eyes, "Why thank you Mr. Higurashi."  
  
Grandpa picked up a bowl of soup and sipped it with relish. "Ah, your mother sure can cook," he said to Souta, "I keep hopping Kagome's cooking will improve, but that is one place she seems to be lacking."  
  
Kagura had just taken a sip of tea, her eyes widened a bit. Kagome? It couldn't be the same girl. "I'm sorry, but did you say your granddaughter was named Kagome?"  
  
"Why yes. And a wonderful girl she is. Even though her cooking isn't all that tasty, she is a most capable girl. She has much skill with the bow and arrow, and she is even in training to be a miko for this shrine."  
  
"A miko?" Kagura raised an eyebrow, "you must be very proud, is she here?" It couldn't be the same girl, it just couldn't be. That was years ago, and she was human, she must be dead by now.  
  
"Souta, where is your sister?"  
  
"She went to the beach today Jii-Chan." Souta was now looking intently at Kagura, there was something familiar about her. He was sure he had never seen her before, but something kept tugging at the back of his mind. Ever since he heard her name..  
  
"Maybe another time then," Kagura said smiling, but Souta noticed that her smile didn't reach here eyes this time. There was something definitely off about this woman. She looked normal enough, except for her odd colored eyes. He had never seen violet eyes before. She moved her head slightly, and Souta could have sworn her eyes flashed red for just a moment, then she glanced back at him and they were violet again.  
  
"Souta," Mama called from the house, "would you please come here, I need you to take this to the curb for me." She held up a full trash bag.  
  
"All right Mama, I'll be right there," He bowed to Kagura, "it was a pleasure meeting you."  
  
Kagura nodded once, "Likewise, I hope we meet again," a stray breeze drifted across the yard and gently ruffled Kagura's hair. Sango looked up as the breeze pushed aside a few strands of her hair for just a moment, revealing a pointed ear. His eyes widened slightly. Kagura lifted a hand to smooth her hair back into place.  
  
Souta looked at Kagura once more, and then bowing again, turned and ran back to the house, his mind racing. Something that Kagome had told him a long time ago seemed to be trying to struggle to the surface of his mind. He banged into the kitchen and almost smack into his mother who was still holding the bag. "Whoa Souta, you're as white as a sheet, you look like you've seen a ghost," she said, handing him the bag of garbage.  
  
Something in Souta's mind clicked. "A ghost," he said, more to himself than his mother. "A ghost. His eyes suddenly got very large. She looked familiar, her eyes flashed red, and her ears were pointed.. And he was sure he had heard the name Kagura before. He was sure his sister had told him about someone named Kagura before. Dropping the bag of garbage he spun on his heal and raced upstairs.  
  
Puzzled him mother stared after him. "Now what has gotten into him?" she said. Then shrugging she placed the garbage bag next to the door. He could take it out after he got done whatever it was that he was doing, she decided.  
  
Upstairs Souta was rooting under Kagome's bed. Kiarra had jumped down from the window cell to see what he was up too. He felt a surge of triumph as he found what he was looking for. Pulling the blue picture album from under the bed. Kagome had often showed him pictures from the Sengoku Jidai, and had told him stories about her, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou. He quickly flipped to the back of the book. There was a picture there that he had asked Kagome about once, she had said that it was taken by mistake, when her camera went off during a fight, and she had stuck it loosely in the back of the album. He found the picture. Kneeling with the book still on his knees he stared at the picture. It was a bit off center, and it looked like it had been taken from the ground looking up judging from the angel, but it was clear. The automatic focus of the camera had done its job well. The woman held a fan up, and was looking off to the right. The clothes were different, but it looked just like her. No. Souta shook his head; it had to be some mistake. That would have been over 500 years ago, and it couldn't be the same person. He flipped the picture over and his heart missed a beat. On the back, in his sister's handwriting, was written, "Kagura, the wind user." He hadn't realized that he had said it out loud, until he heard Kirra hiss, and jump back up on the window cell, and peer out it growling.  
  
Souta got up, the album falling to the floor, the picture of Kagura still clutched in his hand. Walking to the window he looked down in to the yard. He could still see grandpa talking to the woman. Every now and then he could hear her giggling at something that grandpa said. He looked at the picture again. It couldn't be the same woman, it just couldn't. Souta bent to pick up the album and was about to put the picture back in it, when he paused, and stuck it in his back pocket. Kneeling he put the album back under the bed. He left his sisters room closing the door, and went down stairs to take the garbage out for his mother.  
  
  
  
Random: Hey, I'm back. Sorry it took so long.. Here's your next chapter  
  
toocoolforschool: I love this story too! I wanna do another chapter.  
  
del_kaiden: Yup, back from Colorado safe and sound. So much has been going on in my life. If you're interested I put it all in the notes at the bottom. :~D  
  
Lavande: I know how you feel. * twitch * I feel the same way when I can't write.. * twitch * It's been Hell not having a computer. * twitch twitch * Hopefully it won't such a wait for the next Chappie!  
  
Foxfur: Thanks for your support. Gee when ever someone says that to me it makes me feel like a bra. * sigh * Ah well. a good bra is hard to find. LOL Anyway, I'm glad you like how I did the reincarnation thing. I kept reading fan fictions, and sometimes they really bugged me. so I decided if I thought I could do better then I just better give it a try. I would love to touch Shippou. * grin * And it is soooo much fun to torment Inu Yasha. I have been putting quite a bit of thought in how much I want Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango to remember.. But I do have definite plans. I don't want to tell you one what those plans might be though, in case I change my mind. I do that quite often. Sometimes I have whole chapters written and I delete them because they aren't quite right. And remember there are no dumb questions... Only dumb people. * wink * * grin *  
  
Rogue Pryde: When I started writing this story I was worried about Inu Yasha just being another reincarnation too. I'm so glad I came up with this idea, I really like it.. Glad you do too. BTW.. I love your stories they're great!  
  
Inu-Angel Z: Hey, thanks. I can understand how you're a bit skeptical about Sess having any emotions for his bro.. But I think he does.. Even if he never shows them. He has strong family honor, and even if he does not really like Inu Yasha, he is still his fathers son, and Sess has certain obligations to him in that respect. Plus even as Inu Yasha grows up and becomes more mature. (I know I know in some respects Inu Yasha will never grow up ) So too does Sesshoumaru. After all who would have ever thought Sess would ever take care of a human girl. As you may have guessed, I have put quite a bit of thought into this, and if you would like to discuses it, maybe even debate it.. I would love too. I love getting more opinions. Just let me know and I'll add you to my MSN chat and we can go at it. * grin *  
  
Selena and Miana: I'm soooo glad you reviewed! I never mind reading any reviews. I hope you get a chance to see or read Inu Yasha soon, it's really the best. I love to hate Kikyou, she is such a great tragic bitch. Hope to hear from you again.  
  
Kitsune Akira: * bows to the reader * Without readers, us writers wouldn't have much to say. Continue I shall.  
  
Arianna15: I just couldn't have the story without Kiarra. Thanks for reading.  
  
Elianora: I don't mind two reviews at all.. I makes me feel loved. I love how Kagome's mom reacts to things. She is just so different than any Mom I have ever seen, anime or otherwise. Spur of the moment stuff is good, I'll keep your suggestion in mind. And as far as the school finding out. well.. You know how rumor mills are. By all means babble away. I love it all. XOXO  
  
Silver Dragon 2488: Yay! I mentioned you again. I have put some thought about what the ogress Urasue said about her power never failing, but I figured that there could be other reasons that Kikyou's soul did not come back. There was always the possibility that Urasue was wrong, especially how Kagome took her soul back from Kikyou. From what Urasue said that should not have happened. So if she was wrong about that she could have been wrong about other stuff too. (Actually, I think in the actual story that Kagome is probably Kikyou's reincarnation, though there is always hopping that she's not, but I really wanted both Kagome and Kikyou in my piece so I came up with a bit of fancy reasoning why it could be.)  
  
Zighawk: Hey, I'm glad you LUV my story. I have heard that Kiarra is both a girl and a boy, there is quite a bit of speculation on which it is. and since the neko's sex really wasn't a large part of the story, I decided to make it a he. Gotta love creative license. * grin *  
  
GeshronTyler: All very good points. I took a bit of creative license to get both Kagome and Kikyou in the same time. I have seen many spellings of the demon cats name, and since I'm used to watching the fan subs in Japanese, I decided to go with Kiarra. It seems to be the closest to what the characters are saying. I hope the spelling doesn't throw off you enjoyment of the piece. I've also seen her/him referred to as both a male and a female, and since the sex doesn't matter much in this story, I decided to make him a him. Once again, you gotta love creative license. * grin *  
  
S@n-ch@n: WOOWHOWOOWOWOW! Thanks for the review! You rock too!  
  
InvisibleRain: * Blush * Thanks  
  
Starlight4u: * hugglez right back at yah * I won't hurt you. Lots of people have different spellings for the Japanese words. Though you are right on the Ramen thing. I would be interested in hearing more about your original manga fic. Hmmmm.. How about we alternate guys. You can have Vash on the even days, and I'll take Inu Yasha, and they we switch. I love to chat. Ja Ne!  
  
Random: Thanks! Nothing is ever official until it's written and posted. :~), and even then it can be changed. ;~D  
  
arrow-card: I'm assuming you mean that you hope Kikyou doesn't fight with Kagome. Well.. Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Ayanna24: Thanks.. I will.  
  
3GBAD: THANKS! I LIKE CORNEY SOMETIMES, BUT NOT CORNEY IS GOOD TOO!  
  
del_kaidin: Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully the next will come much quicker.  
  
Geminia: And the real problems can be soooo much fuuuun! I think you will like what I have planed for Kagura.  
  
Miko of the Dark: Thanks, I will write as fast as I can.. And still try to maintain the same quality of work.  
  
Rouge: Thanks for being paitent  
  
Taltos. *Grin*  
  
jubilation15: I'm not sure about Kouga, I might bring him in, if it fits with the rest of the story. I just have to see how it's gonna turn out. Yeah. the sit command will be really good. I haven't written it yet, but I just know it will be good. Oh, and I do have plans for Kagome to use her Miko's powers, I think you'll like it.  
  
Yume no Ame: That last chapter was probably the most fun to write. I will keep writing.  
  
Selena11: Hmmmm... Death and reincarnation.. That sounds workable.. Let me play around with it a bit... Thanks for the subjection. Titles are always the hardest thing for me to come up with. Usually that is the last thing I come up with after I write the story. Don't apologize for taking up my time, I love to read reviews and get feed back. If you think of any other titles and want to share, please do, I love sharing ideas.  
  
Ice-2k4: Thank you so much for taking the time to review my story. I'm glad the formatting is working for you. It is so frustrating when you get into a story, but it's almost impossible to read. I know I've missed many great fan fictions, because they are too hard to read and I go cross-eyed.  
  
Silverhanyuo29: I agree that Kikyou and Kagome don't look much alike in the anime, although there are more similarities in the manga. Ah well.. I hope you like how I decided to spell Kiarra's name. There are so many different ways to do it.  
  
WOW! I got so many reviews for that Chapter! You guys are great. and so patient! I want to give you an explanation on why it took me so long to get this last chapter out. After I got back from Colorado my work has been so busy that I didn't even have time to even think about getting the chance to sneak the computer for writing. I don't know if any of you heard about all those fires that are going on out west, but when they are busy, we are busy. Sorry guys, but getting crews out to those fires has to take priority over writing. My job is seasonal, and I will be getting laid off on the 5th of September. Ah Well.. It is good and bad. It would be nice to have a full time job, but this is really urging me to go back to collage and finish up my degree. There are other upsides too, I am moving in with my Boyfriend. Yes! I have a boyfriend now. and my Dad loves him. In fact my whole family loves him. And even more good news for you guys, he has a computer he is more than happy to let me use. So once the hectic- ness of getting my moving and other stuff done I will be able to really get going on this fic. Yay! (Thanks Sweetie! I Love You!) Actually. he hasn't read my fictions yet. I told him he couldn't until after he has seen some Inu Yasha. I don't want to ruin anything for him. *grin* He's the reason I had the chance to finish this chapter; I have been furiously typing at his home for the past few days. I am very happy. He's such a great guy.  
  
Thanks for reading; I'll be posting more soon  
  
Yours Always Nandelin 


End file.
